


Old Blue

by merryfortune



Series: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes & Other Tall Tales Pirates Sing Of [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Death, F/M, Fantasy World, Fire, Gen, Illness, Implied Past Relationships, Irish Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Original Universe, Sexual References, Slight Sexism, Slight Violence, Stylistic Choices, Swearing, fantasy geography, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Kise Ryouta is a washed up pirate without a crew. The Teikou Pirates are no more. The rainbow is fading fast. And honestly? Kise is thrilled by this. He can't stand those pricks anymore. He wants to make it on his own. Find a new crew; ensure that he remains famous and golden.But for now, he loafs around at a tiny tavern which is a mindless speck on the map in a backwater country he had never even heard of before. Why? Because the barman has especially beautiful blue eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fire, death/illness, alcohol, swearing, sexual references, violence (not much though), homophobia (very minor), and possible sexism.

  According to legend, at the end of the sea, there is a rough-hewn tavern that attracts all sorts of dubious and crude company: thieves, spies, killers, and worse. Its supposedly owned by a ghost of a man: a once violent and cutthroat pirate whose youth had never been in the Rainbow Age of Piracy; he had travelled in a bygone age seemingly before science or living memory. No one remembers his name anymore. He doesn’t either.

  The tavern hires only the loosest of ladies as barmaids and waitresses. The owner and his staff don’t care that they only serve dirty glass whiskey and gin to dogs and dredges. They say some of its patrons never leave and there’s an old, mystic woman who, for the right payment of ale and coin, can prattle off the location of even the most lost treasure.

   The name of this legendary tavern is slurred on the tongues of the world-weariest alcoholics and brutish pirates: _Triton’s Whorehouse_.

  Having never been there, Kise Ryouta can’t even confirm if it exists or not. He likes to think so for such a romantic and sinful paradise ought to somewhere in this big, wide world of monsters and adventure. He’s also certain that the tavern he’s wound up in is not at the mythic _Triton’s Whorehouse_ although he would really love to be. However, he figures, since all his time has been freed up, he could do the longest pub crawl the world has ever known. He could start here and end up at _Triton’s Whorehouse_.

  Although, Kise had to admit. He didn’t really know where here was. All he knew was that he had managed to catch a ferry to the closest port and this port was tiny. Its most distinguishable feature was the fact that it had a tavern.

  Things hadn’t been going smoothly for Kise as of late. The youth of the Rainbow Era was no more. Everything said had been nasty and everything done had been in vain. Friendships were no more and Kise was on his own. He wished it didn’t have to be this way but he, like all his old comrades, were drama queens who had to be right on every occasion; and especially in this particular one. Apart from one.

   _Oh, Kuroko… You are too cute and so, so, so right and wrong. It’s frustrating really_.

  Or, at least that’s how Kise sees it. Kuroko isn’t wrong when he says they all need to learn how to play nicer but he isn’t right if he thinks that they can continue like they were. There wasn’t any sort of love between them anymore. There was only hatred and distrust. No communication either. Everybody had given up on everyone else. It was simple as that and their bonds had changed irreversibly.

  As much as Kise would like to remain buddy-buddy with his old crew, it would be better for everybody - the whole world really - if much like _Triton’s Whorehouse_ , the Teikou Pirates became a myth and the Generation of Miracles became legends. Just like its namesake, it was time for the Rainbow Age of Piracy to fade. The storm had passed and now too the joy at the end of it. It was time to face the aftermath; the wistful puddles on the concrete.  Of course, nothing vanishes immediately like sleight a hand. A little bit of patience was necessary.

  However, that would be the plan if Kise was a reasonable man and Kise was not a reasonable man. He lusted for life. He had his dreams and they had blossomed through the sheen of that Rainbow Age but he wasn’t going to let his dreams fades too.

Wealth. Fame. Power. Freedom. Adventure. Comradery.

  They said to pick one and let you could find it on the sea. Kise certainly agreed. He wanted all the heavens and hells to know his name. He had to become “immortal” through myth and legend. He needed fame like he needed air to breathe. He had to ensure that Yellow Miracle Kise Ryouta, the Perfect Copy, would live on in the history books and within the minds of the romantic eccentric. He just had to.

  It was a poor dealing of the cards for Kise to end up in this place. Kise didn’t know the name of this town, or even the country, but it both her very tiny. He could hide out here and weather out the remainder of the heat he had incurred upon himself as a vicious, fierce pirate. However, Kise wanted to keep the fire going however, like many pirates, Kise couldn’t resist the allure of a mighty fine looking tavern and the one here had a lot of appeal going for it.

  The tavern had a perfect location to draw in seafaring customers. It was situated across from the main, commercial hub for ferries and fisher boats. It was a half a mile walk from the tip of the docks to the uneven, stone steps of the tavern. It seemed impossible not to walk past it if you come by boat like Kise had.

  The tavern stood in the middle of its own yard. It was protected by some placed rocks but they were unusual in shape, like vertebrate. The tavern was raised on a hill that was lush and verdant. The hill was blossomed with all sorts of flowers: hydrangeas, peonies, asters, irises, hyacinths, and plenty more Kise couldn’t recognise but look gorgeous on the hill and against the tavern nonetheless. Peculiarly, all the flowers had something in common: they were all blue.

  From the outside, it was lovingly well kept despite a few flaws from age. It was two and half storeys with a slanted roof burgeoning with more black tiles than necessary some of which were a had smashed; their broken pieces had never been swept up and were now among the flowers and dirt. The walls of the tavern were off-white and seemingly chalky.  The base of all the walls were muddy and there were cracks in the creamy, almost yellow cement that kept it together. It had huge, long windows that were tightly locked up with black wooden beams. Beneath the slant of the roof and above the black door, was a huge sign across the wall which was blue with black lettering. Rust tinged the edges of the sign though.

  Kise stood on the steps, amid the mixed, sweet scents of the flowers, and looked up at the sign of the tavern.

  ‘ _The Old Blue_ , huh…?’ he mumbled to himself as he absorbed the cosy atmosphere the tavern exuded.

  The door seemed ancient and next it to it was an equally ancient lantern which appeared to be in dire need of a new candle or more oil. The door was black and panelled with silver garnishes on the elaborately curled door handle and door knocker. The doorknocker took had a seemingly equine face with almost human-like elements and its hair in bronze braids were woven together to make the handle. It was quite creepy.

   Kise jokingly knocked on the door with the knocker before shoving open the door. It was surprisingly heavy and very stubborn. Kise groaned and grunted as he put his shoulder against it for more effort.

  ‘Ah! Sorry, the door gets stuck a lot. Especially after wet weather and boy was last night a doozy!’ a young voice called out. Footsteps hurried towards the door and Kise managed to get it open without aide.

  He pushed the door and then pushed into someone else by accident; trapping them between the door and a wall.

  ‘Oops.’ Kise offered, insincere.

   Because of that, he immediately caught the bartender’s ire. Kise could see it in his tempered eyes and his body language. He slammed down the cloth and glass and tried to come over to assist. Kise backed off the door and pulled it back with him. A boy in his mid-adolescence emerged from behind the door. He chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

  ‘Sorry.’ Kise said. Again, his tone was flat and insincere.

  ‘Nah, nah, mate. It’s s’all good.’ he said. The boy glanced over at his shoulders and they drooped. ‘It’s fine, big bro. I’m fine. An honest mistake.’

  Kise wandered through the building with an expression of awe. The air smelt slightly musty. The inside of the tavern gleamed. It was spotless. The inside of the tavern was huge but the floor had varying levels. Towards the back of the hall, the stairs were on a raised level. Opposite the spiralling, dark coloured staircase was a blank stage. A platform for entertainers perhaps but there was nothing decorating it. The decor was either blue or nautical in theme.

  The boy opened the windows and stained glass coloured the light that was now being let in. He turned around and the design to the windows was very lovely. A nude, golden-haired girl with insect-like wings in was depicted in the panes.

  Kise came towards the bar. The barman was on his hackles and glared at Kise. Kise sat down on a leather covered stool and propped his elbows on the bar and his chin in his hand. He smiled like a cat.

  ‘Hello.’ he purred. ‘Do you do blow jobs or sex on the beach here? I’m talking cock...tails of course.’

  The barman rolled his eyes.

  ‘What do you say I buy the booze and you show me how to shake it?’ Kise asked.

  A guttural huff.

  Kise pouted. ‘I’m trying to buy a drink but I keep getting distracted.’

  The barman ignored him. Kise was somewhat taken with how inhospitable the man was; likely because he was attractive if you ignored his unfortunately shaped eyebrows. He had eyes that were hard the colour of a tempest. He had broad shoulders and a stony chest. His grey-white dress shirt was quite strained as a result. He wore a pale blue bandanna across the top of his head. It too was strained; like it was trying to hold something down. Mostly like that chaotic mop of black hair.

  ‘Okay, okay, I get the picture. You’ve heard them all the before. So, what’s with all the blue? _The Old Blue_ Tavern. It has blue flowers, blue dresses, blue bandannas, and cute barmen who happen to have blue eyes.’ Kise asked. He giggled.

  ‘It’s just _Old Blue_.’ the barman corrected Kise. Kise smiled. ‘And the blue… Well, it was my mother’s idea. On her deathbed, she said she wanted all the decor in her tavern to be blue, dickhead.’

  ‘Sorry. I just saw all the tequila; I thought you were going to give me a shot.’ Kise said and he grinned wide and cheesy. Somehow, bouncing off the barman’s tragedy and moving onto another pick-up line is yet to be the most heartless thing he had done all morning; and it wasn’t even nine o’clock yet.

  The barman gave up on Kise. The boy came over and sat down next to Kise cheerfully. The barman started moving stuff around in his beer-and-bullshit corner.

  ‘Sorry about my big brother. He’s not a morning person but unfortunately for him, we do breakfast specials. We’re not just a tavern nowadays. We’re a bed and breakfast too. Gotta keep the upkeep some’ow. But, to be fair, a pick-up line isn’t exactly a recommended response for when someone mentions their late mother.’

  ‘I suppose but, when I see something I want. I’ve got to try my best even if it means playing dirty…’ Kise moped.

  ‘Hahaha, you’re a weird one, stranger. Not many men ‘round these parts go fer men’s parts; it’s bit of a don’t ask, don’t tell thing.’

  ‘How backwards.’ Kise said.

  ‘Which is why I feel bad to let you know but my brother’s straighter than a ruler.’

   His brother shied away suspiciously.

  ‘Oh boo.’ Kise pouted. ‘I’d still like a blowjob though.’

  The boy laughed. ‘You really are weird. So tell us, where you from? You ain’t a young’un from ‘round ‘ere.’

  The barman turned back around and slammed his hand, and a piece of paper, on the bar. ‘Yusef. I’d appreciate it if you stopped gossiping about me right in front of me.’

  ‘Sorry, big brother.’

  The barman looked Kise in the eyes. Kise shifted, crossed his legs, and smirked.

  ‘Yes?’ he prompted.

  ‘I want you out of me tavern. We don’t serve pirate scum in these parts.’

  ‘Pirate scum!’ Kise and the boy, Yusef, exclaimed in two very different tones.

  Kise was indignant, absolutely insulted.  He crossed his arms and was absolutely mortified. Drama across his face. Yusef however was absolutely awestruck. His eyes wide and mouth now gaped. The barman rolled his eyes.

  ‘I am not pirate scum.’ Kise exclaimed.

  ‘I knew yer face somewhere.’ the barman said.

  ‘Please, please, please! Yuki, can we please serve th’ pirate scum just once then! Ne, stranger, who the frig are ya?’ Yusef asked.

  The barman moved his large hand off the piece of paper. Kise tried his best to imitate the image but it was a bit hard without a glass of wine in one hand and a riding crop in the other. His sparkling, devil prince smile was unmistakable.

  ‘Wanted. Dead or alive. Kise Ryouta the Perfect Copy: ninety-five million koban.’ the barman and Kise recited.

  Yusef was shocked. ‘The Yellow Miracle. One of the six who heralded in the Rainbow Age of Piracy.’

  ‘Ugh. Seven. Get it right.’ Kise interjected, distastefully, sourly. ‘Everyone always forgets _him_. The Phantom.’

  ‘I can’t believe it. Not just any pirate scum. One of the Miracles. Ninety-five million koban. You could buy all of Fereldrien with that.’ Yusef said. He was dumbstruck.

  ‘It’s an embarrassingly small sum, don’t you think? I’ve had crewmates worth nearly double that. It’s unfair really. My talents just are just as lethal if you ask me. Sure, I can’t kill a man with just my pinkie finger like Murasakibaracchi but I’m just as dangerous than him or Akashicchi.’ Kise whined. He screwed up his face like had bitten a lemon.

  The barman’s glare deepened. ‘We don’t serve your kind here.’ he growled.

  ‘That’s homophobic.’ Kise objected. ‘Wait, if I start flirting with the bar maiden, will that be my saving grace?’

  ‘I thought you were gay?’ Yusef asked.

  ‘Pansexual, darling. I don’t care what you have down there, just so long as you're willing to let me touch it.’ Kise explained.

  ‘Argh. Don’t get me wrong. I’m doing the best for my business. A pirate will upset the folk who get their money the good old fashioned way: honestly, fairly, non-violently.’ the barman said.

  ‘I’d argue but that’s exactly how I got all my money but to be fair, it’s not like the Marine were paying us the stuff straight off the press.’ Kise said, glum.

  Yusef grimaced. ‘If you’re ‘ere, where’s the rest of ‘em?’ he asked.

  ‘Yeah. Where are they?’ the barman asked.

  ‘Who? Oh, you mean the Teikou Pirates. Well then Mister Bartender Man, some good news at last. You will be pleased to know the Teikou Pirates have been disbanded. It was quite the messy divorce. Our good old Captain demanded everyone but the Second and Third Strings off his ship. So, you know what that means. Yep, he disbanded the Generation of Miracles. What a prick! We’ve been together for three, long years and that’s how treats us? To be fair though, I hate the lot of them and would only shag, like, three of them. Nothing quite like hate fucking. Now, anyways. I am parched. Can I please just order something already? I mean, what’s a pirate without a crew. I’m just… famous but I’d rather be drunk. Want an autograph?’ Kise explained.

  Yusef’s eyes lit up and he grinned. ‘I’d love one!’

  ‘Yusef.’ the barman said sternly.

  ‘Maybe later then.’ Yusef sighed.

  ‘So, Mister Bartender Man with the Pretty Blue Eyes, can I have a blowjob or not?’ Kise asked.

  ‘You’re not going to scram when I’m not looking?’ the barman asked, giving up since this particular patron had made it quite clear he wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

  Kise smiled. He put his hand in his pocket and dug out some money. He put it over his face on the wanted poster. ‘The standard price for a blowjob is twenty koban, right?’ Kise said.

  ‘Fifteen from us.’ the barman muttered as he scooped up Kise’s money.

  ‘Ah, gotta love a cheap hooker.’ Kise grinned.

  The barman rolled his eyes and trudged over to the cash register. ‘Yusef! Go find Kieff and tell him we need whip cream out here.’

  ‘Oh uh, yep.’ Yusef said. With a nod, he slid off the chair and hurried around the back to where the kitchen must be.

  Kise smirked once more. ‘So, Mister Bartender Man with the Pretty Blue Eyes, do you have a name? It’s only polite for me to know yours.’

  ‘The whole world knows your name. One of th’ Teikou terrors.’ the barman pointed out.

  ‘Yes; I suppose that counts.’ Kise agreed.

 ‘Yukio. You can call me Yukio. Kieff and Yusef are my brothers. Together, we own _Old Blue_.’ the batman sighed.

  ‘Aw how cute. A family affair. Let me guess. The tavern has been yours for generations. It's in great shape.’ Kise said.

 ‘Only two generations. And we have some good help.’ Yukio explained. He snickered.

  Yukio turned around and he brought out a shot glass as well as three bottles of liquors. Yukio poured them out roughly. The liquors rushed out with a glug-glug and settled at different layers of the shot glass. Kise smiled to himself.

 ‘My old friend Momocchi can tie cherry stems with her tongue. My special talent is that I can totally use my tongue and only my tongue to drink a blowjob.’ Kise gloated.

  ‘Amazing.’ Yukio deadpanned.

 Kise's face lit up. ‘I know, right.’

  Yukio’s brothers returned from the kitchen. Immediately, Kise was struck by a lack of family resemblance. Yusef and Kieff were nigh identical but there was a clear five years between them. Yusef and Kieff had curly, dirty blonde hair and pale, whitish skin dusted brown with freckles and moles. They were pudgy and feminine in build; especially compared Yukio.

    ‘I told you, Kieff. Pirate scum – the Yellow Miracle: The Perfect Copy!’ Yusef exclaimed.

   ‘I’m not pirate scum although,’ Kise side-eyed Yukio deliciously, ‘I can be pirate cum.’

   ‘You disgust me.’ Yukio snarled. ‘Just hurry up with your drink then get outta my business.’

   Kieff approached the bar with his whipped cream. ‘Here, big brother?’ he asked.

   ‘Nah, on my chest.’ Yukio huffed. ‘Yes, in the shot glass.’

   ‘Sorry. Minor. How was I s’posed to know?’ Kieff grumbled.

   ‘I’m sure you know plenty well.’ Yukio said through a frustrated look and he threw a revolted glance at Kise who was already readying his next pick-up line. ‘Don’t. And should you dare, consider yourself cut-off, motherfucker.’

   ‘I’m a paying customer. I don’t deserve it. I’m going to inform the government that local barman refuses paying customer on grounds of homosexuality.’ Kise said, hysterical and dramatic.

   Yukio rolled his eyes ‘Just try. See what the government cares. The bastards.’

   ‘Huh?’ Kise murmured, confused.

   Yukio’s younger brothers held onto each other in a mockery of a solemn salute. They chuckled to themselves.

   ‘You can really tell he’s a foreigner.’ Yusef said.

   Kieff made a sympathetic look towards Kise who replied, non-verbally, with a nonplussed look. Kieff sighed.

   ‘Yep, he’s really a foreigner. An uncultured mule who couldn’t even pick up a history book before coming here. Sad. Culturally illiterate is what our teachers would say.’ Yusef lamented.

   ‘Not even!’ exclaimed Kieff. ‘Didn’t even open a bloody newspaper, even.’

   ‘I don’t understand. It’s not like I wanted to come here.’ Kise pouted. ‘I don’t even know where here is!’

   ‘Welcome to Blackwater Harbour, Fereldrien, asshole.’ Yukio grumbled through gritted teeth.

   Kise glanced at Yukio who became further enraged. He rubbed down the bench with a rag furiously.

   ‘I don’t understand.’ Kise repeated.

   ‘The government has put a ban on alcohol. They’ve been phasing it out and destroying stock and harassing anyone in the industry. They want to do something about public intoxication, family abuse, and everything else negative that comes with a good drink. In the next month, just under really, alcohol will officially be illegal. Our business – our honest business – will be worth shit all. My mother’s dream will be worth shit all. It’s fucking ridiculous.’ Yukio cussed.

   ‘My condolences.’ Kise offered.

   ‘Just drink your drink then fuck off.’ Yukio growled.

   ‘I’ll buy as much liquor then as I can between now and when I fuck off. You seem like a great man, I wish I could do more to support your business. I mean, I could. You wouldn’t like it and with muscles like that, fuck getting on your bad side.’ Kise said.

   ‘Thanks for your consideration.’ Yukio mumbled.

   He shoved Kise’s drink towards him and he shooed away his brothers and they sullenly scampered off. Kieff returned to the kitchen and Yusef was tasked with getting the eggs from the chicken pen and a few other farm errands. Without them, _Old Blue_ became much quieter. Yukio sat down on the patron’s side of the bar and fumed.

   ‘Thanks. I bet it’ll taste real nice.’ Kise replied with a wink.

   Yukio shook his head with an unintelligible grumble to which Kise met with a chuckle.

   ‘I told you before. It’s my special talent.’ Kise said. He got off his stool and put his hands behind his back as customary with the fun associated with the blowjob cocktail. Kise smiled as he took a tentative lick of the cream and he already, managed to get it on his nose. Kise’s sly eyes remained on Yukio though. Yukio crossed his legs and became uncomfortably transfixed.

   He watched Kise’s tongue flicker in and out of his mouth in pursuit of cream. He had eyes like a fox that pirate and the hunger of a wolf. Yukio couldn’t think of a worse combination and yet he had to watch.

   Kise finished up with the cream and the flecks of it remaining, across the top of his nose, were somewhat endearing. He then took a deeper lick from the liquors inside the shot glass. He made no spills as he sensually lapped up the liquors from the shot glass. He was thorough and slow in his technique. His cheeks remained unflushed and pale. Yukio meanwhile was burning up. The eye contact was maintained for an unfavourably long time.

   ‘Did you like what you saw, Yukio?’ Kise asked and he when he used Yukio’s name, it was peculiarly intimate. He was a master of seduction and Yukio refused to let himself be beguiled. People flirted with him all the time as he was the bartender of a much beloved tavern. People were flirted with by Kise all the time so he knew how to make someone feel special even though they were one of many. Yet Yukio still couldn’t believe how Kise was able to pronounce his name. He’d never heard it like that. Like it was a term of sincere, erotic affection – not a motherly coo or a brotherly grumble but as a token of passion.

   ‘Just leave. You might be a paying customer but yer still pirate scum. If I had half a mind, I’d have had the constable put you under lock and key by now.’ Yukio growled.

   ‘And I thank you for not involving a third party but don’t get me wrong, you could totally put me under lock and key any time and I’d thank you for it. That being said, my safe word is “soup”.’ Kise replied.

   ‘As much as I hate you flirting with me, I have to have some appreciation for your ability to forge anything and everything into a pick-up line. You are… creative.’ Yukio admitted.

   Kise’s eyes narrowed. ‘Appreciative, you say?’ he murmured.

   But Kise was going to give Yukio the benefit of the doubt even though it pained him.

   ‘Yes, many people admire me for my sparkling wit. Say, Yukio, is there a woman you are attracted to? Would you like me to give you some pointers because you have rugged charm? Everybody is attracted to rugged charm; you mustn’t be using it right if she isn’t swooning over you.’ Kise offered.

   ‘No, there is no woman.’ Yukio said.

   ‘I’m sure she exists.’ Kise added.

   ‘She doesn’t. And if she does? I hope I never meet her. I’m married to the job. I’ve got to carry on my mother’s legacy. She only ever had one dream and I have to honour her sacrifices or I will be a blood traitor to her and my father.’ Yukio said.

   ‘My, that became awfully dark quite quickly.’ Kise commented.

   ‘You have no idea.’ Yukio said breathlessly.

   Kise hummed. ‘Blood traitor is very dark. And speaking of dark: your complexion, hair, and eyes are all darker than your brothers’. You are also husky compared to them. The good kind. The bulky kind wrapped up in tight muscles and bulging – ’

   ‘I’m gonna stop you there.’ Yukio interrupted. ‘My family’s blood is none of your business.’

   ‘But you brought it up. Now, I’m curious.’ Kise pointed out.

   ‘If you really must know then, they’re not really my brothers. They’re cousins from my father’s side. His sister’s kids. But we were all raised as one brood so we’re brothers.’ Yukio explained. ‘You know something about me so you have to tell me something equal. It’s only fair.’

   ‘I’d lay bare my entire life for you, Yukio.’ Kise flirted.

   ‘Not like that, asshole.’ Yukio growled.

   Kise chuckled. ‘I know, I know. Hm, let’s see. There’s not much to say, is there? Aren’t I a man of myth and legend wrapped up with a golden body? Isn’t my story everywhere?’

   ‘Nope. I couldn’t tell you a lick besides what’s on your wanted poster.’

   ‘Well then, let’s see. Onion gratin soup is my favourite food, mineral water testing is a hobby of mine as is karaoke, I’m a Gemini, I hate earthworms because I think they’re disgusting, I enjoy listening to the wind especially when I’m disinterested in something, and I have two elder sisters. When we were young, they loved to dress me up in their old clothes and colour my faces with their crayons and whatnot. That’s why my father thinks he went wrong with me and why I developed such unseemly habits within my sexuality.’ Kise prattled.

   Yukio rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah right.’

   ‘My, that’s an open-minded statement.’ Kise said, nose in the air.

   ‘You’re like that because you’re like that. Not because your sisters played dress up with you.’ Yukio rambled. ‘N-Not that I’d know or anything. Two brothers. No sisters. No immediate female family members either; aside from an estranged aunt on my father’s side.’

   ‘Fascinating.’ Kise murmured.

   Yukio couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

   Kise fingered the shot glass idly and licked the very last of his liquor off his fingers. ‘I really like your blowjobs. Can you make me a sex on the beach now? I’ll pay more than you ask now that I know about your country’s sad, sad state on alcohol. Booze makes the world go ‘round. I’m surprised society hasn’t crumbled at the mere thought of the madness. What will be able to do if we can’t get blind drunk for fun.’

   ‘Not everyone’s a piss-pot like you.’ Yukio said.

   ‘You Fereldrien boys have funny sayings. What does that mean?’ Kise asked.

   ‘I’m sayin’ you’re a drunk, dumbass.’ Yukio growled; annoyed that his insult backfired.

   ‘Rude. I’m not an alcoholic. I mean, if I had stayed with the Teikou Pirates then, yes, probably but I’m my own man and I don’t need liquor to function.’

   ‘Put your money where your mouth is then. Order breakfast and then I’ll consider making you your sex on the beach.’ Yukio offered.

   ‘I’d love to. Give me the standard breakfast of your country then.’ Kise said.

   ‘Just bacon, eggs, sausage. Nothin’ fancy or weird like yer probably expecting. I’ll get you some goody though.’ Yukio said.

   He got up and sauntered into the kitchen. Kise smirked to himself. It had taken him a while but he had finally gotten the bartender to crack. He had that effect on people and he prided himself on it. The tongue thing he does usually helps. A lot.

   Half an hour later, Kise was delivered a very handsome and greasy breakfast that was leagues ahead of what he was normally served on the _Ever Victorious_. He was told to save the bread for last but he ate it first which was a mistake as it was the “goody” which was a sugary bread thing so that misconstrued the taste of the rest of the meal but Kise enjoyed himself nonetheless. He really loved the cooking. It was tasty and exciting in ways he couldn’t fathom. He was more than happy to pay what he was told. To be honest, he thought they were undercharging here. He suspected that this prohibition _Old Blue_ was on the cusp of would be fine as they would make a lovely restaurant here.

   Kise mopped up his face with a serviette whilst Yukio fidgeted with his beer glasses and bottles of vodka behind him.

   ‘Thank you for the meal. My compliments to the chef.’ Kise proclaimed.

   ‘I’ll tell Kieff that he has pretty eyes then later.’ Yukio droned.

   ‘You do a lot of cleaning, you know even though your bar’s spotless. Why?’ Kise asked and he caught Yukio off-guard. He thought for sure he would be delivered another playful pick-up line but he was not. Instead, he was given a particularly discerning question.

   Yukio shrugged nonchalantly. ‘Gotta keep myself busy somehow.’

   ‘You have very efficient cleaners. I admire their worth ethic.’ Kise added.

   ‘I’ll let them know.’ Yukio said.

   Kise paused as he realised this conversation was going nowhere. He sprawled over the bar and his tapped the toe of his boot against the wood of the counter idly. He strained his ears. He couldn’t hear the wind as of right now.

   ‘Do you know about _Triton’s Whorehouse_?’ Kise asked.

   ‘I know it’s real. Fuck if I have a clue as to where it is.’ Yukio replied.

   ‘You sound confident. Why?’ Kise asked.

   ‘You sound like a child. “Why? Why? Why?” but I suppose it’s better than you asking if my mother was a baker because I’ve got buns or something.’ Yukio sighed.

   ‘That’s a good one. I’ll use it when I see a cute person working in a bakery.’ Kise said.

   ‘God-fucking-dammit.’ Yukio muttered.

   ‘But you still haven’t told me why you’re so confident that _Triton’s Whorehouse_ is real.’ Kise said.

   Yukio took a breath and shrugged. He met Kise’s eyes nonetheless though.

   ‘Because miracles and magic. They’re real. Realer than science. As real as you or I. And that place sounds like both miracles and magic. I may not know where to find it but I think I know a bloke who does. Maybe you could track him down, find out where it is. If you need a drinking buddy, I think he could be your man. Total bastard and a total man-whore. All he does is flirt with women; yeah, you’d definitely like him. He’s a bartender in the city down the main highway. Visits from time to time because he likes to purchase stock from my cousin who is – was – a winemaker.’

   ‘Does he have a name… and same sex attraction?’ Kise asked.

   ‘He has one of those things.’ Yukio said. ‘His name is Moriyama Yoshitaka.’

   ‘Damn. I was hoping it was the same sex attraction.’ Kise pouted.

   Kise stretched out with a pout. He rocked on the bar stool. He pondered the oaky beams across the ceiling and how beautiful _Old Blue_ was. It really was a wonderful tavern. It was indescribably special like a true second home.

   ‘Runs a tavern called _The Sunken Cauldron Hall_ ; you’ll like there.’ Yukio informed Kise.

   ‘I doubt it. I’ve been to countless pubs and taverns and harbour cafes but none that pleased me as much as _Old Blue_. Old Blue has a peculiar charm. Its clean and there’s no company except for you and the kitchen staff but I love it here anyway. Maybe I’m too used to places where bras and thongs hang off the ceilings and I can hump a waitress whilst she buffs her nails or have dude blow in the bathroom and risk tetanus because I’m sitting in a rusted sink. I really love it.’ Kise explained dreamily.

   ‘Thanks. I’m sure my dear old Mother up in Heaven is pleased to know some dumb foreigner has only the highest standards for pubs.’ Yukio snapped sourly.

   ‘Hm, so should I find my high expectations exceeded when I visit your friend’s pub?’ Kise asked and he jutted his chin up and a wry, cold smile crossed his face.

   ‘Depends, are you after panties and thongs on the ceiling?’ Yukio asked.

   ‘It can be a deal breaker. Goes both ways. Utterly reliant on how titillated I am feeling.’ Kise replied.

   ‘Disgusting. You’ll love it there.’ Yukio smugly snorted.

   He cracked a wide, lopsided smile and Kise chuckled. He batted his eyelashes and proceeded to order his next drink. Yukio was happy to oblige. He had excess stock after all and at the rate he was going, most of it would have to be destroyed. He was secretly glad someone was guzzling it down irresponsibly.

   Yukio sighed. ‘It’s not even noon and you’ve already had three drinks.’ he lamented.

   ‘You’re right. I need to down another two before I can do anything else.’ Kise said.

   ‘And you said you weren’t a piss-pot.’ Yukio scolded.

   ‘Well I’m a pirate. Liquor is an important part of the food pyramid. Where most people delegate the lower section for bread and pasta, my people have assigned liquor and whatnot to that section.’ Kise explained.

   ‘Maybe I should join you. People say I drink like a horse though.’ Yukio said, but he opened a light beer.

   It let out a hiss and Kise was more than impressed to watch Yukio guzzle the entire can in a few seconds then scrunch the can between his hands. Kise clapped it out for Yukio; he tried not to be facetious but being the type of person he was, it was unavoidable.

   ‘Rack off, scoundrel. I know, I know. Completely unprofessional.’ Yukio growled.

   ‘No, no, not at all. You’re the first man I’ve met who is able to do that. And I know some very heavy drinkers.’ Kise said. He was all wide-eyed and soft.

   ‘Nah, but seriously. You really should rack off. You’re not good for business. Making me sample my own goods. And normally I have at least one barfly in here around this time askin’ for lunch and a beer. You’re definitely bad for business.’ Yukio mumbled.

   ‘You don’t sound convinced.’ Kise pointed out snidely.

   ‘Well, you’re also ordering all my excess. The stuff too girly for my regulars to think of drinking and you’re giving me some very generous tips. I’m conflicted.’ Yukio explained.

   ‘Dumb pricks. I hate beer. It’s gross wheat tea in a can. Why get drunk of that which as the alcohol concentration of a fingernail when you can get absolutely wasted on something that tastes like a fruit tree with the alcoholic concentration of an entire winery.’ Kise snarled.

   Yukio shrugged mutedly and he gathered a few more bottles of liquor and some shot glasses.

   ‘Sounds to me like someone needs more. I thought for sure you’d be a happy, weirdly sexual drunk.’ Yukio said.

   ‘Oh, I am, baby, but first I gotta get the negativity out of my system but I’m very much a mood swing drunk so get me riled up and I’ll get way more pissed off than intended.’ Kise said. ‘Hm, I think I’ll take a Jack Rose next.’

   ‘On it.’ Yukio said as Kise organised his wallet.

   Kise’s day continued like that until he was completely and utterly under the influence. His mouth felt like a lolly shop and his stomach felt like a pit of Hell. His mind was in a sweet, sweet daze. He was in a hazy twilight zone of unattainable freedom. Words were slurred and things stopped making sense. He vaguely remembers meeting new people. Surly seaman who revered him; recognised him and flattered him. The strange atmosphere of peculiarity that _Old Blue_ was painted with seemed to intensify with this murky mist of intoxication. He felt safe here though. Safe and warm inside a beautiful blur.

   Kise does not remember the ceiling looking like that though or have cottony sheets wrapped around him or even a feathery pillow beneath his head. He stirred, groggy, filled like someone had taken a hammer to the side of his head over and over and over. The dream had ended. Reality, although surreal, had settled once more with firmness and rigidity. Inescapable like a headache.

   ‘What the fuck…?’ he muttered to himself. The room spun as Kise tried to work out where he was. It wasn’t prison and if it was, he would like to be arrested by Fereldrien police more often because they were very kind and lovely by giving him such a nice cell.

   Through the din of his headache, Kise strained his ears and he heard the clip-clop of heavy yet spirited footsteps coming up. They were familiar.

   ‘Hello?’ he called out weakly towards the door.

   ‘Mornin’ princess.’ A gruff voice called out and for a second, Kise was surprised. He thought for sure that it had been Yusef coming up those steps but that undoubtedly Yukio’s voice.

   The door opened inwards and one the front of the door, Kise noticed a metal, bovine knocker that much like the one remembered using yesterday at the front door. Yukio stepped through awkwardly. Like he was bow-legged or something. He had brought a tray with water and a very greasy breakfast. No sugar bread called “goody” today which disappointed Kise.

   ‘I’ll put this on your tab.’ Yukio snickered.

   ‘Fuck, what tab?’ Kise grunted.

   ‘The one you made up last night because you were too broke to buy drinks for you and the people you were flirting. You have a great pick in lasses from these parts. I’ve never seen Maddie, our resident spinster, do body shots before. Yeah, you thrashed the place last.’ Yukio said.

   ‘I remember none of that.’ Kise said, vacantly staring into another world of regret. ‘And, um, how old is Maddie?’

   ‘Good ol’ Stiefvater Maddie. The hag is one hundred and fifty-two and our resident mystic woman hence why she has been unmarried for so long. She is like an aunt to me; then again, she is an aunt to everyone but I like to think highly of myself. I can’t believe you convinced her to do body shots though.’

   ‘I’ve always had unusual talents.’ Kise lamented, hollow.

   Yukio put Kise’s breakfast on the bedside table with a smirk. ‘If you finish eating early, Maddie is happy to get you onto a coach that will go into the city where you can meet up with Moriyama, get acquainted with his pub and all his barmaids then you might get a clue as to where _Triton’s Whorehouse_ is. Maddie’s pretty old; she might know something too.’ Yukio said.

   ‘Thanks.’ Kise murmured.

   ‘I’ve been told that Maddie is quite the looker but I don’t quite see it myself. Don’t beat yourself up about it.’ Yukio shrugged and he left soon after.

   Kise ate breakfast miserably. The least Yukio could have done was give him some of that nice sugar bread from yesterday. That would have quelled Kise’s hangover much better than just bacon, eggs, and sausage. Kise appreciated the glass of water. It was normal rain water but that does not mean it did not have something else thrown in it. Something that is likely hallucinogenic because Kise refuses to believe what he sees when he stomps downstairs and ends up in the main building of _Old Blue_.

   The place was spotless. The floors gleamed amber and the glass was polished. The bar was as reflective as mirror. The windows were open and the sun was shining. Everything was clean. Like it had just been built. Kise was told he had thrashed the place and yet, here it was: completely and utterly perfect.

   In awe, he sat down at the counter where Yukio was still rubbing away at shot glasses that were so clean they were basically new. He was gobsmacked. So much in fact, he barely registered that closer to the kitchen, a woman with a hunch in her back sat and snickered.

   ‘How?’ Kise asked.

   ‘I have fantastic help.’ Yukio replied. ‘What can I get you?’

   ‘Not yet. I woke up twenty minutes ago, I’m not alcoholic. I don’t need a drink pretty much right as I wake up.’ Kise replied; airy.

   The woman’s snickering increased in volume and finally caught Kise’s attention. He threw her a hardened glare.

   ‘Shut it you. I can barely hear myself think with my stupid hangover. I don’t need an old bar bunny making it worse.’ Kise snapped.

   ‘Hot damn.’ Yukio muttered to himself.

   Kise was a very multi-faceted person and honestly, Yukio couldn’t predict what mood Kise would strike next. This applied to him both drunk and sober.

   Instead of quietening down, the woman began to cackle harshly like thunder. She straightened her back and silver as snow hair fell over her shoulders and back. She was much taller than Kise initially suspected. She had skin as pale as hail and when she turned her face, Kise saw lightening in her eyes as grey as rocks. She grinned broadly: a grin full of missing teeth and gold caps.

   ‘You know how to make a lady feel special. One minute you’re doing body shots with her, the next you’re telling her to shut up. The insolence. Things weren’t like that back in my day.’ she prattled. She had a gravelly, matured voice.

   ‘Have some respect for your elder, dumbass. Meet Stiefvater Maddie: our local mystic woman.’ growled Yukio and Kise was immediately taken aback.

   Kise gawked with bugged eyes at Maddie. He could not comprehend that this was the one hundred and fifty-two-year-old he had done body shots with last night then promptly forgot about doing. The most remembered about last night was men. Definitely not youthful-looking ladies with shapely bodies wrapped up in loose coils of frilly, off-white dresses that flowed over defined legs with the crash of a foaming waterfall.

   This woman was Stiefvater Maddie. She was not an old woman. Not until, she was two hundred anyway; at the least. She was a mystic woman. As well as a high functioning alcoholic but only when gin was in her hand. Anything else and she was a normal member of society.

   ‘Didn’t yer ma’am ever teach you not to stare, brat?’ Maddie shrilly inquired as she slammed her glass of gin onto the counter with a rowdy echo. Her gin spilled up with a grandiose splashed and in a strange downpour, completely missed where Maddie’s arm laid. Even though it was directly splashed over her. It was like she had a barrier.

   ‘Ah shit.’ she cussed to herself, beneath her harsh as winter breath. Her frustration seemed to have a strange causation. Where her gin had spilt, flames erupted from the liquid.

   ‘Oi, manners. Put out the fires you start.’ Yukio roused.

   ‘Shit, shit, fuck, shit. Dammit.’ Maddie snapped her fingers and the fire died down almost immediately with a sharp hiss.  She glared daggers at Kise and pointed squarely at him with a knobbly index finger. ‘I’m blaming you, blondie.’

   Kise was, for a moment, entranced by her eyes that were so blue they put the ocean to shame. He couldn’t help but mistake such an impassioned look for bedroom eyes so he reacted with what he believed to be a matching smoulder.

   Maddie rolled her eyes. ‘Yer too young for me, laddie. A mere cabbage. And I ain’t no vegetarian.’

   ‘I heard you and I did body shots last night though.’ Kise said.

   Again, Maddie rolled her eyes and she had a chuffed look in her eyes. She choked back some giggles.

   She thrust out her hand over the counter. ‘Oi, barman, I need some more lolly water. Maybe get this dingus something too.’

   ‘You paying for the both of you?’ Yukio asked.

   ‘Fuck that.’ Maddie muttered and she withdrew her hand. She propped up her arm and rested her head in her palm. She hummed. ‘I’m sensing… discontent.’

   ‘It’s not every day you find out the one-hundred-and-fifty-two-year-old you did body shots with doesn’t look a day older than twenty-five.’ Kise replied.

   ‘What a little charmer.’ Maddie grumbled. ‘But that’s not what’s putting you off. Well, it’s not the entirety. Yes, I am looking for my age. Aren’t I?’

   ‘I was also told you could help me on my little quest; if you can call it that.’

   ‘W-W-Wait! Let me guess. I’m psychic. Magical.’ Maddie said.

   Her tempestuous eyes honed in on Kise and they flashed silver; like her hair. She smiled thinly: she had plump lips like blossoms. She arched a perfectly plucked, black eyebrow and exuded smugness.

   ‘I miss ol’ Triton. Fucking bastard though. You don’t charge that much for gin. Bloody hell. Yeah, I know where you can find the _Triton’s Whorehouse_. An auntie o’ mine was, well, one of his whores there for a bit, I do believe. And if she ain’t? She coulda been. Hmm, it is a difficult place to visit. And they call you the Yellow Miracle; the Perfect Copy. My, an usual talent you’ve got a knack for… I reckon, Triton would let you in. If not, tell him Magdalene’s niece sent you and that might change his mind. Assuming he’s alive.

   ‘The end of the world is where you must go for the liquor of the gods. The nectar of mythology. It’s worth it. Damn worth it. Turn even the most puritan motherfucker into an addict. It’ll be a bloody scary pilgrimage for that shit. I think you’ll find it. I know you will find it. A few of you Rainbow Age dredges will find it. And a few Concrete Age heralds. Don’t worry. You’ll make it.’

   ‘Concrete Age heralds?’ Kise echoed.

   ‘Wait, what year is it?’ Maddie asked.

   ‘Whatever you think it is minus three.’ Yukio replied.

   ‘Thank you, Yuki. Bless ya little cotton socks. Ah. That makes sense. Fuck, I wasn’t supposed to say that. It’s hard. Bein’ a mystic woman, y’know. Now, give me another gin, Yukio.’ Maddie mused.

   ‘When does the next carriage to Port Pelk leave? I want you take him to see, well, that bastard Moriyama.’ Yukio added.

   ‘I already knew that, Yukio. And I love Moriyama! He is so sweet but, ew, commitment issues.’ Maddie said. She closed her eyes and concentration swathed her face. She sighed. ‘Leaving in the next ten minutes, darn it. Kind of. We’ll have to hitch a ride with Farmer Jun. Hope you like sleeping on hay bales, brat.’

   Maddie glared at her glass and put it down. She hopped off the bar stool and unfurled her full height. She was round in the middle but tall – taller than Kise – nonetheless. Her flowy garments floated ominously; as though defying gravity and playing with wind only they could play with. She was a mysterious and strange woman.

   ‘Come. We must leave.’ She stated. Her eyes glowed: illuminating her eyelashes as a white mist poured off her eyes. It was like she was in a trance. She stomped off and headstrong values unravelled from her.

   ‘Should I be worried?’ Yukio asked.

   ‘A month. You still have a month. The Good People will wait a month as well. Kieff and Yusef though… Auntie Nei may pay a visit soon though; should her creatures ask for her.’ Maddie warned and with that, she was able to break free from her bizarre trance.

   ‘Thank you, Mystic Woman Maddie.’

   ‘It’s what I’m here for you, filthy blooder. You more than others. Good bye, Yukio.’ She nodded.

   Yukio nodded back.

   Maddie tramped off once more and Yukio waved Kise goodbye. He swore he wouldn’t miss the pirate scum but he wasn’t even out of the building yet but he already felt a peculiar pang inside his chest. He shuffled awkwardly then vowed to distract himself. But all his chores were done. He had fantastic help after all. He supposed there was Maddie’s used glass though and a few dishes to be done.

   Kise caught up with Maddie. He grabbed onto her arm and pulled himself towards her. Maddie attempted to shake him off but was, over all, not miffed by Kise. She continued to plod onwards in her men’s boots.

   ‘What was that? That thing with your eyes?’ he asked, wide eyed and madly curious.

   ‘The Zone.’ Maddie replied simply. ‘Well, it has a few names but the Good People – the Fé erie – they don’t call it the Zone. We – _we_ – call it the Zone.’

   ‘Um… Who are the Good People?’ Kise asked.

   ‘The Good People, of course. They also have many names but its most polite to call them the Good People. Don’t you know anyth- oh, you really don’t know anything. Funny, funny foreigners. I don’t know how anyone can survive outside of Fereldrien.’ Maddie rambled. ‘Well, we have an eight-hour trip ahead of us, assuming Farmer Jun’s horses don’t tire easy. You have plenty of time for questions then.’

   Maddie found the farmer and arranged a ride with him. He was an old, bumbling man blind in his right eye and he was absolutely revering of Maddie. He bowed and shook her hand and basically grovelled at her feet. He treated her like a goddess amongst mere mortals. Kise was not treated to the same level of respect. If anything, he was treated contemptuously – perhaps even, jealously?

   Farmer Jun owned a horse drawn cart. Odie, his horse, was a handsome and strong looking specimen with shaggy, cloven hooves. Farmer Jun sat at the front where he could use his reins. Maddie was given the middle of the cart wherein she could make herself comfortable with wool. Kise had to sit at the very bum of the cart with the straw and straw did not make for soft bedding. He also felt at risk of falling off.

   Maddie soon outed herself as being able to talk underwater with marbles in her mouth. Kise honestly could not keep up with her but he caught the important bits as they travelled through misty moors and on a hard-won highway guarded by eerie, evergreen trees still with morning dew peppering their foliage.

   Maddie spoke as though she were unveiling the mysteries of the universe to Kise. Excitement was in her eerie eyes with irises rimmed silver and lashes that were made of smoke from the purest of cigarettes. Kise was enthralled but he honestly couldn’t understand her with her thick accent and peculiar, Fereldrien rural slang.

   Fereldrien was where the veil was thinnest so things were odd here; without a second thought. A second blink. A pondering question that ignores the corners of the eyes. It is where the thresholds of eerie mysteries were most laid bare because it was so northern and alone upon the planet’s surface. It was rampant with thunder and ice. Unnatural rocks sprouted from the soggy earth as springy as trees. It was where the gods could play and no one would disturb them. It was greener under the hushed slush of grey when it it’s not quite cold enough to snow.

   The highway they trotted upon that creeped into a smoky, heavy city called Pelk was no different. Ghoulish trees looked upon them, judging them, guarding them as they followed a grainy, rocky path worn thin by eons of travellers through a moor swathed with mists and mysteries set against a faded, uncanny sky without sun. Lone bird calls permeated the vast countryside without source. A marauding stench hung thick in the air. It was merely the smell of death: decaying leaves and swampy and stagnant water.

    But, Maddie, had to relent. Though the Good People – the Fé erie – and other nameless, forgotten gods prefer to haunt away from the brambly wilderness of Fereldrien, their effects can be felt everywhere – worldwide. From the dry and seemingly inhospitable deserts of Ozrhis to the deep, rumbling jungles of Baitan, magic can seep through and into the veins humans who populate these petrifying lands. It also affects the creatures, the monsters: the sirens and harpies and all the other strange, inhuman but not quite animal beings. 

   Magic was real. It existed in the veins of the realm. The humans and the monsters: it was available to all. Not just who don the prestigious titles of wizard, alchemist, or mystic woman for instance. It often manifested as the Zone and Maddie could feel the Zone close to the surface of Kise’s soul. She could see its perpetual glimmer in his golden eyes. She couldn’t wait to see if it ever does for it would be terrifying. The Yellow Miracle. The Perfect Copy. Oh, the destruction he could wreak with the Zone.

   Being self-absorbed as he was, Kise only understood the part when Maddie applied her whimsical philosophy to him. He understood magic. He had seen magic at work. Midorimacchi never missed a shot and Akashicchi could see the future. Momocchi could thoroughly analyse anything and everything with a glance. Aominecchi could defy all of that and was bound only by his imagination; his body. And Kurokocchi? And Kurokocchi was straight up invisible most the time. All of that made sense. He could also accept, personally, having magic. It wasn’t natural, what he could do in a fight. He just had to see something – just once, once! – and he would be able to replicate it. He considers it a way of forward payment. He never forgets to return a favour in a fight.

   Kise just didn’t understand who the Good People were. Or why they had so many names. Maddie used that name the most but Kise had lost count of all the other names she had called them by. He would stick to “the Good People” though.

   Maddie spoke of the Good People as though they were not of this world; as though they were from a metaphysical and spiritual realm. She spoke of them like they were intangible and incorporeal but always watching with an intrigued eye over the mundane mortals of this plane of existence.

   Kise didn’t understand that. He didn’t think he wanted to. A small part of him, his instinct and intuition, told him that he shouldn’t ever attempt to understand it so he listened to the wind. It was quiet. Whispering and whinnying like a horse. It was unsettling. However, listening to it was favourable over Maddie’s odd musings.

   ‘And then there’s your new pal, Yukio…’ Maddie drawled.

   ‘Huh?’ Kise looked up from the grassy mounds they were trotting past, vaguely interested.

   ‘Not a changeling, not a human… His own creature. The magic in his veins…’ Maddie paused and grinned evilly and she licked her lips. She acted as though she were savouring the sweetest wine. ‘The magic in his veins, the Zone he could manifest, would be utterly unique; I hope I can live to see the day.’ Maddie’s smile shortened then she continued vaguely: ‘I like to call him a “filthy blooder” but his father probably would not appreciate that. But his father was always an oddity among the Good People… He should know I mean no harm.’

   Hours later, when twilight drew in and the black as tar sea skirted over closer over mossy, crumbling heaps and a huge, hulking city that stank of smoke and other pollutions, was when Maddie finally ran out of things to say.

   Port Pelk was a harsh slash against the natural landscape. It wasn’t a big city. Well, it wasn’t a big city like the ones Kise had visited abroad in his travels but he suspected that this place was huge for the countryfolk he met and for Fereldrien itself. Tall, lopsided buildings grew like brambles from concrete slabs and proper, tarred roads. Although, cracks ran through the roads in long, wide streaks but people simply roamed around them. Accepting them as part of their environment. Everything was either grey or navy. It was hard to breathe here. The suffocating air stank.

   As they arrived, it started to rain. Maddie smiled; looked up the clouds and waved as though greeting someone.

   ‘Good to know I’m expected.’ Maddie said. She breathed in heartily and put her hands on her wide hips. The rain seemed to avoid her. Her dress remained puffy and her hair dry, Kise meanwhile was as wet as a dog.

   ‘How do you know your expected?’ Kise asked as he wiped rain out of his eyes, confused.

   Maddie winked at him. She extended her arm and patted Kise on the back.

   ‘How I know things is my business. C’mon, brat, you’ve got a hot date with a soggy old tavern, don’t you?’ Maddie said.

   ‘Yukio didn’t even tell me where I’m going for my pub crawl.’ Kise pointed out testily.

   ‘Don’t you worry, mate. It’s a tavern in the Big Smoke. You’ll know exactly where ya goin’ in a moment.’ Maddie beamed and she trod on his foot.

   Her boot had a heel and the top of Kise’s foot did not appreciate that. He howled in pain and he recoiled terribly. Maddie laughed raucously.

   ‘And now, your boots will know exactly where you’re supposed to be going tell ‘Taka I say “g’day”.’ Maddie said.

   ‘What the fuck woman?’ cussed Kise. ‘I’m sorry; I shouldn’t speak to an old lady like yourself like that. What the heck, woman? I mean, I have steel caps on and I still felt that.’

   ‘I have my ways. Now, I got business to attend to. And if you need to find me later, your boots will find a way to me as well but I reckon, you want off of this island as soon as possible.’ Maddie didn’t sound convinced and Kise wondered why.

   He didn’t hold a particular fondness for this small country and its strange, pagan ways. It was true. He did want off this island. He wanted to be thrown back into the raging oceans and finding his way to immortality; to fame where he would be remembered in the sands of time until all eternity has crumbled away. Fereldrien would not help him accomplish that quest.

   ‘Well, enjoy your time at _Sunken Cauldron_.’ Maddie said and she curtseyed deeply.

   ‘Farewell to you too. I hope your appointment or whatever goes well.’ Kise replied and he tipped his head forward slightly.

   ‘I fear it mightn’t.’ Maddie said as she came up. Her eyes were letting off this white sparks once more and she looked vacant in her cheeks but Kise sensed, beneath it all, something had her terrified as she was clutching her skirts desperately. ‘J-Just beware of fires.’

   ‘I understand.’ Kise said but he admonished her regardless on the inside. He was not one for arbitrary beliefs and spirituality. It was a factor in why his initial friendship with Midorimacchi had never been well; even before the dramatics and break down of the Teikou Pirates.

   Kise parted with Maddie there. She wandered out in the moors; arm spread out wide and trying to enjoy the rain. Kise did not see a single droplet on her yet he was being drowned by the heavy downpour. Kise turned his back on her. He didn’t know what to do know that he knew magic was real. He never would be guessed but a small part of him wasn’t surprised. As a kid, even abroad in lands where there was only one God and there were no strange, ethereal people, Kise knew magic was real. Could feel it from inside of him. An unsubstantiated little hunch had now been confirmed resolutely years later as an adult.

   Kise didn’t know where he was going. He was just keeping under faded umbrellas that the shop stores had put out to guard their little sects of the streets. People hurried around him and he felt odd. He stood out. His hair was considerably brighter than other people’s. His clothes were obviously that of a foreigner. The people here preferred to weary loose and flowy things whereas he was stitched up in something with tight sleeves and legs. He was going against the grain too. Everyone was southward bound, or so he believes, but he was going north. People noticed him and they dragged their children away from him. He heard the whispers.

   He was a dangerous man.

   And he hoped, nobody would forget it. Perhaps that’s why when he did arrive at _The_ _Sunken Cauldron Hall_ , nobody questioned him. Then again, it seemed of awfully low standards.

   The tavern was recognisable for two considerably different reasons. The first of which was that a cauldron was sitting next to the building like a toad with the name of the business terribly inscribing in its side. The other reason was that the tavern lived up to its name quite seriously. It really was sunken. It was like the ground had eaten a part of it; Kise had to duck through the low-hanging doorway to get inside and then, it was like the rest of the building slant the other way, right, compared to the outside which was hanging oddly left.

   Inside the tavern, oaky floors absorbed most light that managed to come through grimy, motheaten beige curtains or from the lanterns on the ceiling. The lanterns were very dark and damp; giving little to no light at all. There was little to no ambience as well. A mounted stag’s head was about all of it and anything else was a mere implication of something once hanging there. It was insanely noisy in the tavern. Drinks were gushing from the taps and people were yelling on the tops of their lungs and stomping drunkenly.

   Kise slipped through the intoxicated crowd easily. It was not an overly filled tavern but it was clear these were the men who rarely left. The regulars. Kise plopped himself down on a scratched up wooden bar stool and tapped his fingers along the counter. There was some sort of sticky film on it and Kise decided he would cease his tapping and not inquire. It was likely a story he did not want to hear.

   As he wiped his hands on his pants, a bartender strolled along and greeted him with a shimmeringly false smile. The barman had narrow eyes that were begging to be untrustworthy. He had black hair with a greenish tint that was swept over to the right of his forehead. He had puckered marks on his neck and hands. Kise had no doubt that this barman was the type to sample the customers’ drinks… when they were beautiful enough to warrant the unneeded attention.

   ‘Welcome to _The_ _Sunken Cauldron Hall_ ; what can I- wait a minute, hold the telephone, I know you. My mate Yukio telephoned me about you. Gold hair, gold eyes, and a bounty worth ninety-five million! Good to meet you, Perfect Copy. I am humbled that you would choose my bar to get sloshed at. I’ve also heard you did body shots with Stiefvater, onya.’

   ‘Everyone keeps telling me I did that with her but quite frankly, I don’t recall. I normally prefer my drinks and women separate but I suppose, over all, I’m not adverse to the idea of both at once. A tad greedy, don’t you think?’ Kise said.

   ‘Not at all in my opinion. What’s the point of life if you can’t eat a girl out then drink some champagne? Well, it’s good to meet you, Yellow Miracle.’ The barman offered his hand. ‘I’m Moriyama Yoshitaka.’

   ‘Kise Ryouta. A pleasure.’ Kise replied and he accepted the handshake.

   ‘But just because you’ve managed to do the impossible – like body shots with Stiefvater to everything you did in the Navy to, uh, now – does not mean free drinks. I’ve got an upkeep to keep even with the impending ban on booze.’ Moriyama rambled.

   Kise chuckled to himself and he had significantly less money than he thought but luckily for him, bar bunnies are not in short supply here and charm can get a man anywhere. He could survive the ensuing night mooching; kissing soft necks and entangling his fingers in curly, ginger hair. He didn’t drink to get drunk tonight. He hadn’t intended to yesterday but the booze here in Fereldrien. A lot could be said about it. It was no wonder the government wanted it banned.

   The alcohol in Fereldrien was worth its weight in gold on taste alone. It was incredibly potent. The flavours present were dainty like a waif but hit harder and stronger than a silver bullet in the liver. Even the ales and beers Kise normally stuck his nose up at were enticingly intriguing on scent alone; although, he had enough foresight to know that he would reject the taste so he only watched ladies with foamy mugs of the stuff and did not accept any offers. There was so much more too, about the liquors and boozes he had encountered here but Kise’s thoughts were already too slurred to correctly identify the features of these drinks that made them utterly… magical!

   However, all that praise was mostly stemming from Kise’s experiences with the stock Yukio kept at _Old Blue_. That stuff was divinity liquefied. Moriyama’s stock here at _The Sunken Cauldron Hall_ was good but it wasn’t great. It was potent and fragrant but there was something about the way Yukio mixed drinks that was infinitely better than what was on offer here. Kise would not blame magic on this but rather something else. He would put it as the fault of attraction. He must be idealising Yukio’s brews because of how badly he wanted to be in the barman’s pants. And heart. That too.

   Somewhere between midnight and dawn, Kise remembers the night blurring and his mind fading until he just straight up fell asleep face down on the counter. He’s glad when he stirred in the morning, he’s still exactly where he was earlier. Sitting on a stool with his face on the counter. He’s not glad that he’s got a bad back now and unspecified, sticky substance on half his face.

   ‘Mornin’ sunshine.’ Moriyama greeted him from behind. He was sweeping up trash. ‘Let you stay the night. Thanks for not ransacking the place more than it usually is at this hour.’

   ‘You’re welcome.’ Kise yawned.

   ‘Want some goody? It’s all I’ve got; unless you want bar nuts but I don’t recommend those.’ Moriyama replied.

   ‘Sounds good.’ Kise mumbled.

   Moriyama gave Kise a sugared loaf and let him attack it as he pleased.

   ‘Got it from the auntie on fifth. She thinks I don’t eat enough. Whatever. It’s on her.’ Moriyama explained.

   The sugar instantly woke Kise up but it did little for his headache.  He wasn’t quite hungover but he wasn’t quite sober either. Whatever state of mind and intoxication this was, he didn’t like it. It was a threshold he rarely crossed. As a pirate, it was all or nothing.

   Kise helped shove a broom around the _Sunken Cauldron_ as payment to Moriyama for the meals he later made for Kise. The barman couldn’t understand how the pirate worth ninety-five million was broke. Kise didn’t either but the least he could do was clean. It gave him a deeper appreciation for the work that went into _Old Blue_ though. He couldn’t understand how Yukio’s afterhours staff managed to get it spotless every morning before opening. Their work ethic wasn’t human. In a day’s work, Kise couldn’t even get the _Sunken Cauldron_ to look half way to decent. He asked Moriyama about it too. He didn’t know either. Kise refused to acknowledge magic as an answer, despite knowing it was real and despite knowing that was Moriyama’s working theory.

   The telephone Moriyama had was a bronzed mechanisation with more knobs and dials that it knew what to do with. It was an outdated model but it was hard to tell since it screamed better than most hungry toddlers. Kise could have had a heart attack when he first heard it.

   It had been a quiet business day for Moriyama and it was a telephone call that disturbed all that. He picked it up; thinking it would be one of his friends or one of his business partners. No. It had been someone else. Someone far worse. Someone with a name meaning “fire” in the native tongue, now spoken only by the grandparents of elders, of Fereldrien.

   ‘Good day, sir, how can I help you?’ Moriyama asked as he twirled on the spiralled cord of his telephone. ‘Unless you are a lady, in which case, ma’am, how may I bend the roles of chivalry to suit you?’

   Kise chuckled as he overheard Moriyama’s end of the conversation. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Moriyama swallow thickly and his hand tremble.

   ‘B-But, sir, that is illegal! I refuse! I refuse! Do you know how much income I will lose? My mother will surely starve if you take my income like that. Have you no soul, sir?’ Moriyama asked defiantly with eyes blazing with righteous fury and justified hatred. ‘If I had the courage, I would speak out further against you. I understand the morality of this. I know you want the best for Fereldrien and I am well aware – well a-fucking-ware – of the high alcohol fuelled domestic violence rates but my parents don’t deserve to starve because their son can’t provide for them because their son reeks of elderberries and profits from men who can’t keep their hands to themselves and their mouths off the booze! Please recon-fucking-sider, sir.’

   The conversation dropped from there and Kise was swamped with pity for Moriyama. He hung up crossly and his fists balled. His eyes welled up with hot tears and he clenched his teeth. He kicked the wall out of frustration.

   ‘I always knew I was useless. Always in the shadow of my older brother. I hope he can provide for my parents. By the gods, let him be able to keep ma’am from starving.’ he muttered. He glared at Kise. ‘What are you looking at? You have the world at your feet. Not a care in the fuckin’ world. You’re dripping with women. They can’t keep their hands off you. You’ve seen the world. You’re blessed with charms and good looks by the dozen. You’ve faced off the Marines countless times and won. You were part of a mythic force no one thought was real. None of this must fucking matter to you.’

   Kise was taken aback at first but Moriyama wasn’t wrong. He shrugged casually. Spoke nonchalantly:

   ‘I stare because it’s entertaining, that is true.’ he admitted. ‘I’ve faced my own difficulties. I was never the favourite child. My father preferred my sisters over me because he didn’t think I could be the son he had me born to be. He was right in the long run.’

   Moriyama hiccupped. ‘Huh. What do you know?’ he mumbled.

   ‘Surely I can be of some use. I’m a seadog without any sea. May as well do something productive. So, what’s got you so riled up.’ Kise reminded.

   ‘A bastard named Asidhe wants to pay a visit. He’s here to “clean up” in preparation of next month’s purge. A stitch in time to save nine, y’know. I want you to make sure he doesn’t do it.’ Moriyama said. ‘An’ somehow, I don’t think the glory of the fight will keep you satisfied.’

   ‘Nope.’ Kise agreed.

   ‘Free drinks until crunch time.’ Moriyama said.

   ‘A delectable proposition but one I must turn down. I heard you know how to get to the _Triton’s Whorehouse_. I’d rather that.’ Kise bartered.

   Moriyama rolled his eyes. ‘Did Stiefvater tell you that?’ he asked.

   ‘Yes.’ Kise replied.

   ‘Looks like the famed mystic woman from Blackwater finally got something wrong. I’m afraid she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. My grandfather, yeah, he knew once but I’m not him and he took that map to his grave.’ Moriyama lamented.

   ‘Oh boo.’ Kise pouted but he shrugged again. ‘Turns out you were wrong also. I’m happy to do it for the glory of the fight. I’ll get fat and lazy if I do nothing but drink all day. I’ve been itching for a fight.’

   ‘For that, would you like some of my finest then.’ Moriyama said with a sweep of his arm.

   Kise perused the selection Moriyama indicated and was then given another drink. It would be interesting to see where this leads but, as it would turn out, Tuesdays are not known for being party nights so Kise remained relatively sober for the duration of the night. This would prove fortunate and favourable come tomorrow noon.

   Wednesdays, as it would so happen, are days where it is acceptable in Fereldrien – or Port Pelk at the least – to be blind drunk at midday. Either that, and more likely even in a “big” city like Port Pelk, people knew something terrible was about to go down at _The_ _Sunken Cauldron Hall_ because it was packed. People were eagerly guzzling drinks like it was it was the last thing they’d ever taste. They were making noise and placing bets.

   Moriyama was cashing in on it. He was hocking bets at the highest price he could manage. It was like a circus. It was gladiatorial even.

   ‘Step up, come right ‘round: watch the Yellow Miracle – the Perfect Copy! – take on the bastard man of fire and papers that is As Asidhe; why yes madam, our golden child Kise Ryouta is in the lead to get absolutely fucking pummelled. Let’s hope his pretty face isn’t damaged? Why yes, I can help you there with some of that lovely spare change…’

   Kise couldn’t believe he was the one everyone agreed would lose. That was so rude. He was worth ninety-five million koban. This government man would be worth half that if he were lucky. Kise is certain it’s because he’s not one of the main contenders. He’s not one of the pirates you think of when you hear the “Generation of Miracles” or the Teikou Pirates. Those privileges go to the real monsters who used to infest the _Ever Victorious_ like Akashicchi or Aominecchi.

   At least he was thought about when the names Teikou Pirates or Generation of Miracles were dropped. Poor Kurokocchi. Poor Momocchi.

   The lopsided door to the Sunken Cauldron is slammed wide open and even snaps half way through it. The tavern fell silent. Awed and terrified. Kise wasn’t worried. He swallowed the last bit of his lunch – a mutton stew – and he wonders if the Port Pelk locals know something about this “Asidhe” that he doesn’t. He doesn’t have to turn his head to hear the tortured screeches of the floorboards under the weight of whoever just came through the door.

   Perhaps he does have something to worry about.

   Ashide had a shaved head but he was gnarly with half a beard and more scars than anyone else Kise had ever seen. He wore a thick, woollen jacket with fancy looking insignias with denim pants. His boots were stained with what looked suspiciously like dried blood. The man was an utter giant with a glass eye and gold capped teeth. He looked as though he had nothing to lose but all to gain. The idea of cashing in quickly on a bounty on top of mere blood lust and being paid for such a disposition tended to that to people.

   _Well_ , Kise muttered to himself, _just fuck me sideways_. He squinted and made a new judgement. This man was not as tall as Murasakibaracchi so maybe, just maybe, there was a lot less to worry about. Still, that being established, didn’t fill Kise with as much confidence as what would have been nice.

   Ashide raised his head and his gnarled grin gleamed. He licked his dry lips.

   ‘I am here to collect.’ he announced; eyes shiny.

   Kise hoisted one, long and slim leg over the other and showed off how tight his trousers were as compared to the norm of the tavern. He held an effeminate smile and an even girlier drink in hand. His long eyelashes fluttered as a giggle, playful and sadistic, bubbled out from his pinked lips.

   ‘Funny you should say that,’ Kise drawled charmingly, ‘most people here are. It’s a prize fight after all. Good money to be won. Me verse you, big boy. Positively barbaric in my opinion but, who doesn’t love a good fight? I can see it in the headlines now: Yellow Miracle Dominates Against Puny Government Worker. Don’t worry, I’m sure the press will coddle you. Make you seem small and weak and that I seem cruel and evil. After all, I’m a fearsome and bloodthirsty pirate and you are a mere man here to do his heroic duty.’

   Ashide was not pleased by Kise’s uncanny banter; it was neither sweet nor sour but it was unsavoury still. He began to stretch himself out. He punched his palm and cracked his neck. Somehow, he seemed brawnier than before as he loosened out his shoulders. He had a torso that was not unlike a brick wall and arms like cinderblocks. Kise was a twig before him.

   Kise was, in all honestly, terrified. He was scrawny and ill-suited for a fight in comparison to this hulking, monstrous man but Kise was never one to turn down a fight. Especially when liquor was in his veins and good judgement was nowhere near his body. Besides, he had magic on his side but that still put Kise in the disadvantage as he could not attack first. Only provoke.

   Kise unhooked his leg and got up. He puffed up his chest and sauntered towards Ashide in easy breath. Ashide was not impressed but perhaps bemused. It was hard to tell: he was a stony faced with hardened eyes. There wasn’t even a flicker of emotion in his eyes as red as embers. There wasn’t even a twitch in the side of his face; not a single signal that he would lash out the moment Kise got within range of his gargantuan arms.

   Ashide swung his arm around like it was a thick whip. His forearm struck Kise’s face with enough power to leave an instant impression and knock him off his feet. Kise sputtered on the ground; helplessly looking up at Ashide. The crowd booed and even Moriyama fretted. It was humiliating. The public opinion turned like the tide beneath the moon.

   And yet; there was a golden glimmer in his eyes. He wasn’t fazed despite the gaping, pink wound on his precious face. That glimmer was revenge. No one harmed Kise’s good looks and got away with it. Now, things were personal. Kise couldn’t forgive it.

   Kise leapt to his feet. He was like a cat: lithe and nimble. He had a loose sway in his movements before solidifying himself. His gait completely changed. He was firm now. Like a rock. Like Ashide. Complete with fire in his eyes.

   He was like lightning. Too fast for the eye and just as deadly. Combing his own with what he stole with just a look. With great momentum, Kise swung his arm much like Ashide had done. But there was something far more forceful bout Kise. It manifested as a snarl. He wore bloodshed like a cruel second skin and it suited him much more than delicacy or beauty ever could. This was the truth of the Yellow Miracle; the Perfect Copy.

   Kise was a thief amongst thieves. But he had no honour. For none; not even himself. He didn’t covert diamonds or other petty riches in the hands of wealthy and undeserving men, oh no: he desired for something far more valuable. No, Kise was greedy for the talent of others for he had none of his own. Nothing he could hone and call his own skill. He came. He saw. He took. And he would never be satisfied for he was made of rapacious gold and excess beauty.

   Ashide finally reacted. There was twinge in his pierced eyebrows. He rolled back his shoulders. Kise mimicked. He cracked his knuckles. Kise mimicked. He threw a punch. Kise did one better. He put out his palm and stopped the punch with just that. He curled his fingers over Ashide’s meaty fist with all the calm of the saint.

   Kise firmly grabbed onto Ashide’s fist. His nails cutting in between Ashide’s knuckles. A slight prick; enough for a droplet of blood to be drawn. Kise yanked Ashide back. His whole body came like a wooden toy before a string. It was mindboggling. A complete and utter change in the flow of the fight. The tavern-goers were awed and shouted in support of Kise. They were folk of little faith.

   Ashide stumbled forward like he was Kise’s puppet. Kise didn’t let go. Instead, kept digging in but with his free hand, he propelled his fist forward. He made contact with the wide bridge of Ashide’s nose and there was a disgusting crunch soon after. Ashide groaned. Spittle flecked with blood dribbled from Ashide’s mouth and his eyes bugged.

   ‘Perfect.’ Kise muttered to himself.

   Quicker than most could blink, Kise’s hand relaxed and turned from a fist to scissor-like positions. He stabbed Ashide in the eyes and the man came crumbling down like mortar dust.

   Kise sneered. Hand beneath his chin and cackled with thin eyes. To add to the insult, he spat on Ashide too. He smiled. A job well done. Now, to do something about the bruise he had incurred. It would be horrible if there was damage below the skin too but at the same time, beauty was only skin deep. Who cares if the bone is cracked?

   The tavern erupted into applause and foamy beers. Everyone wanted the top shelf stuff and more from their broker than they bartered. The legendary pirate Kise Ryouta had really come through for _The_ _Sunken Cauldron Hall_ ; regardless of what people feared and whispered all but ten minutes ago.

   Moriyama waded through the people. He grabbed onto Kise’s wrist.

   ‘Let’s give it up for this legendary piss pot! He’s got free drinks! None for the girly-friends though!’ he yelled.

   ‘Thank you, thank you.’ Kise said.

   He basked in the praise like a flower basks in sunshine. It did wonders for him: physically and mentally. He was weightless now… or maybe it was just the tequila talking. It didn’t take long before he couldn’t count all the drinks he had bought on all his fingers and toes. He’d take two, take a sip, and try again. Anything and everything. Kise didn’t care. He just wanted to party.

   No one knows when dawn came, but it did. With horrible headaches and pretty skies, it came just like it did every morning. Come to think of it… no one knows when the dusk of the day before came up. Just like no one knows when Ashide vanished. Everyone was too engorged on frivolity and fun to care. Hopefully, this was not an ill omen for the _Sunken Caldron Hall._

Maddie was intensely jealous when she finally ambled back into the tavern. He plopped herself cheerily on a stool next to Kise who was wallowing in greasy foods and regret.

   ‘Glad to see nothing terrible happened when my back was turned, kiddo.’ she joked. She stared at the ceiling: bluish-black wood and leaks. She smiled. ‘I’m ready to head home. My business here is sated. What’re you gonna do, our funny little foreigner?’

   Kise sighed and lifted himself off the counter. He propped himself up; his elbows close to his breast. He pouted.

   ‘There is only one explanation.’ he announced.

   ‘You’re homesick for the land for whence you came?’ Moriyama asked. ‘When was the last time you were there…? In the Empire’s motherland…?’

   ‘There is apparently more than explanation but I doubt it’s that. I believe,’ Kise paused dramatically and put a hand over his heart, ‘I am in love!’

   Maddie sputtered and screwed up her face. Her thick eyebrows furrowing together.

   ‘In love?’ she echoed.

   ‘I feel a great longing in my heart. A yearning unlike any other I have ever faced, well… not quite. It’s been a while since I’ve felt since an intense desire but this is different. What I want is not fame, not this time anyway, but rather a man.’

   ‘Yukio?’ Maddie and Moriyama asked.

   ‘Yukio.’ affirmed Kise. ‘But, alas, he is straight.’

   Moriyama shook his head, as though sceptical of something, but accepted it.

   ‘Alright then.’ he murmured. ‘You want something for that?’

   ‘Not with this hangover.’ Kise grumbled.

   Maddie laughed. ‘Well, what’re you gonna do lover-boy?’

   ‘Well, he doesn’t even like me. I think I’ll just go on a bender, to be honest.’ Kise said.

   ‘Then take a fucking sip here, babe.’ Moriyama growled.

   ‘What part of “not with this fucking hangover” did you not understand?’ Kise growled.

   ‘The part when you declared your solution to have homosexual feelings for my friend was to get fucking tit-faced?’ Moriyama said.

   ‘I meant, I wanna go on a country-wide bender or is this and Old Blue the only pubs in this back-water country.’ Kise snapped.

   ‘Well…’ Moriyama shrugged. ‘With the impending ban on booze, it as well be.’

   ‘That is fucking bullshit, I swear.’ Maddie mumbled.

   Her voice was quiet. Like thunder in the distance: the fear was real. There was foggy sorrow in her eyes. Kise squirmed. He didn’t know the politics of it all; he didn’t want to know. But like most things in this world, he could trace it back to one moment in global history.  The Empire. It was undoubtedly because of something the Empire decreed.

   It was treason to speak ill of the Empire. The Empire knew best. The Empire was the superior society. All others had to be corrected. Bless the Emperor for being so kind: gently guiding the inferior to greatness. It was natural progression, after all. Survival of the fittest: the wisest, the strongest.

   Kise did not speak. He drifted off. Found the wind in the distance. Anything to distract him from guilt and lover’s melancholy.

   Maddie hooked her arm around Kise like family would. Kise wasn’t miffed. He didn’t shrug her off; he didn’t encourage her. She cuddled him in close; almost pityingly. She pouted.

   ‘Wanna hustle back then?’ she asked. ‘You don’t really want to waste all your youth by getting wasted… do you?’

   ‘No…’ Kise admitted softly. Almost sheepishly. It’d be more fun that way.

   ‘Good, good… Besides, I have an inkling that you are needed back home.’ Maddie said.

   ‘Fuck dude, if Maddie says she has an inkling, it means you need to be there. So, I guess this is farewell then. It’s been good to know you, Golden Miracle… Perfect Copy. I thank you for your services and your company.’ Moriyama said.

   ‘The next carriage to Blackwater ain’t available until tomorrow, dickhead.’ Maddie said.

   ‘Then there’s time for a finale. A last hoorah! What do you say, Ryouta?’ proposed Moriyama.

   ‘I say that you don’t call me “Ryouta”. I’m just “Kise” to you.’ Kise snarled.

   And a last hoorah it was.

 _The Sunken Cauldron Hall_ rocked with rousing song and dance. It was memorable… for a change. Kise had better foresight than to get wrecked the night before a long and rickety journey. So, for once, he could enjoy the laughter and fun of drunkenness from the sober perspective. Well, as sober as you can be with three shots of tequila and some rum-and-cola in you. As well as a few other sweet liquor sips from here and there. He’s a pirate. High tolerance is a given.

    The carriage – a proper taxi service this time; not some hick farm and his haybale rickshaw – would be at the Hall by noon. Which was, approximately, in five minutes’ time. Kise and Maddie had rounded up their things and now, it was time to say goodbye.

   In the past few days, Kise had grown close to Moriyama. It was nice having a friend. There wasn’t a deep bond but still, Moriyama meant a little bit to Kise. More than his ex-crew did anyway… not that the standard was very high or anything. Still, companionship forged through bloodshed, innuendo, and alcoholism was not to be taken lightly. Kise foresees one day, he will grow nostalgic for these days in Port Pelk. Just not any time soon.

   Moriyama stood outside his tavern. He was taller than the doorway. Then again, a good third of it was also part of the street. He had a contented smile on his pale face. He held a bottle of his finest but it was wrapped in brown paper.

   ‘A gift for the road.’ He offered to Kise as Maddie searched ahead for any sign of their carriage.

   ‘Thank you.’ Kise replied. Not necessarily sincerely.

   ‘May our paths cross again.’ Moriyama added.

   ‘I agree.’ Kise affirmed.

   ‘I’ll miss you.’ Moriyama said.

   ‘As will I.’ Kise bowed his head. That. That was sincere.

   The sound of trotting hooves entered the nearest soundscape over everything else. Kise smiled. Maddie whooped and hollered so that the coachman would know that she and Kise were here.

   ‘Farewell.’ Kise said. ‘I shall definitely enjoy this later and think of our friendship.’ He sounded genuinely sappy; there was even true sweetness in his eyes.

   ‘That is so… gay.’ Moriyama cringed.

   ‘I know.’ Kise sneered.

   ‘I’ll miss that.’ Moriyama nodded his head. ‘Ah, it all comes to an end. Company. Business. I’ll see you one day… maybe on the sea. I hear pirates are always hiring.’

   ‘That they are. Just steer clear of Akashi Seijuro.’ Kise advised.

   ‘Noted.’ Moriyama replied. ‘Well… goodbye.’

   ‘To _Triton’s Whorehouse_ ; may we someday have a drink there.’

   ‘You bet.’

   Maddie turned around impatiently and stomped her feet. It was like the banging and clanging of wind on a tin roof. She put her hands on her hips moodily.

   ‘I ain’t getting any younger here, you boys. Trust me, you’re both pretty: c’mon, Kise, we need to get goin’. Bye, bye, Taka. I could wax poetic all day if you would like about when our paths cross again.’

   ‘I’m good Maddie.’ Moriyama replied.

   ‘That’s great. Come Kise, we must leave.’

   Maddie was becoming increasingly hasty. Yesterday, he played it off as inkling but whatever force was driving her back to Blackwater seemed to be stressing her. Her hair was frazzled and she was touchy. Kise did not question it for the source would soon reveal itself. Or, Maddie would explain the situation. Whatever came first.

   Kise will soon come to know that the former would happen first. But before then, much happens. Much tragedy.

   Everything was calm around town. It was serene. Wind tickled the endless blue fields that surrounded the painted white tavern on the edge of the beach. It was quiet. Not a soul in sight. Apparently, it was harvest so everyone was working to bring in the crops. Come tonight: it would be rowdy and raucous according to Maddie. She didn’t seem quite as on edge now. Not compared to how she was behaving at Port Pelk.

   _Old Blue_ opened its doors lovingly. A tavern isn’t a tavern without a useless and ruthless pirate lounging around after all. Yusef and Kieff seemed to have missed Kise as they were quick to welcome him back to their small piece of peace in Fereldrien. It was good to be back, in Kise’s opinion. It was like he had come home for the first time in a long time. Not even returning to his hometown had brought him tranquillity quite like this before.

   His feet wandered until he found a spot at the counter he liked. He always went to the same seat though. It was just… automatic at this point: the seventh seat from the right; third from the left to be precise. It just felt natural here. He propped himself up with a smile and Yukio turned around, unamused, sighed, and then got himself ready for some big orders.

   He didn’t seem as mean as he normally had. Kise was quick and keen to notice. Yukio smiled, curtly, and rolled his shoulders back. He put his hands on his hips.

   ‘I’ve got some good news.’ Yukio said and Kise could see himself brace for a reply.

   Kise chortled. ‘Oh really…? You’ve decided to experiment sexually?’

   Yukio huffed. ‘No. I just got fresh stock in. Thought you’d like some. You don’t mind wine so long as it’s sweet, right?’

   ‘Right.’ Kise replied. His eyes lit up like sunshine hitting coins. ‘You remembered!’ He was then taken aback; to Yukio’s surprise. ‘What’s the point of getting new stock in?’

    Yukio shook himself and moved away from the counter. He grabbed a rag and a beer glass. He awkwardly tried mopping up its insides but it was already clean. Everything was always clean. Yukio was just miming.

   ‘The ban’s putting a lotta good people outta work.’ Yukio mourned.

   ‘I agree. You. Moriyama.’ Kise mused.

   ‘My cousin. It’s the last of his stock that his farm will ever produce.’ Yukio lamented.

   He slammed the glass on the counter. It was shock that it didn’t shatter. The room echoed with the noise. Kise shivered.

   ‘Goddammit.’ Yukio growled. ‘Farmers, waitresses, cooks, receptionists, maids… by just taking out part of the economy… you lose so much. Fereldrien is going to be crippled because of this Prohibition.’

    A sullen young man wandered out from the kitchen and into the main room of Old Blue. He looked strikingly like Yukio: bushy brows, black hair, olive skin. He had brown eyes though and was considerably shorter. He was dressed in half done up, denim overalls and thin flannelette shirt.

   ‘I’m gonna miss comin’ here, cousin.’ he lamented.

   ‘I know, Mitsuhiro. Everyone’s gonna. But, maybe I’ll repurpose it as a bed and breakfast.’ Yukio replied; just as funerary.

   ‘It’s not what Auntie would want.’

   ‘I’m well aware that it’s not what Ma would want.’

   The conversation looked as though it would continue from there but Yukio’s cousin – Mitsuhiro – got distracted. He drew closer and perked up as he noticed Kise at the counter. He blinked – like he couldn’t believe his eyes – and there was a gradual reaction over his face. His frown upturned slowly and he was awed.

   ‘Well I’ll be damned!’

   He jumped up and his mood had gone from one extreme to another. Kise wouldn’t say he was terrified by that but he was concerned for himself.

   He bounded up to Kise with a grin. He grabbed onto Kise’s hands and shook them vigorously. At this point, yes, Kise was a little bit scared by the type of person this young man was. He also noticed that, up close, he had brown hair rather than black but still; the resemblance between him and Yukio was closer than Yukio with Kieff and Yusef. He wondered how this one fit into the family portrait.

   ‘It’s great to meet you. I honestly thought cousins Yusef and Kieff were pulling my chains when they said a great pirate like you crashed here for a few days _and_ flirted with cousin Yukio.’ Mitsuhiro rambled.

   ‘Yes, tis I. I’ve become quite fond of Old Blue. And Yukio.’ Kise said with a flirtatious lilt in his voice.

   ‘Well hot damn.’ Mitsuhiro whistled; fists on his hip. He winked at Kise with a saucy but good-natured intention. ‘You can come to t’ my place later, if you like. Sample the moonshine. Not that it… exists.’ He chuckled to himself.

   ‘Moonshine?’ Kise repeated.

   ‘Y’know, illegal liquor. No point keepin’ it all to m’self when I can sell it for double what I usually do.’ Mitsuhiro said.

   ‘You little scoundrel. I like you. You mustn’t come from Yusef and Kieff’s side of the family.’ Kise decided.

   Mitsuhiro toyed with the one strap he did have pulled up over his shoulder. He shrugged with pursed lips. Yukio made a grunt; incoherently begging for Kise to not push for the subject. Or worse: for Mitsuhiro to bring out the explanations.

   ‘Boy howdy, yep, I’m from the Kasamatsu side of things. Not theirs. My ma’am and Yukio’s ma’am were sisters. My Ma married off to the Hayakawa family; now I’ll stand to inherit the best darn grape farm in the area. Not that it matters much if the Prohibition so soon.’ Mitsuhiro explained.

   Yukio sighed. Possibly out of relief.

   Mitsuhiro shrugged. ‘Ah well… You know what I always say: it’s easier to do something than worry about it. So, I’ll have to make the best out of a bad situation. My place on bonfire night’ll be epic since we’ll have so much wood to burn and you can still sell grapes at market; even if they ain’t fermented.’

   ‘That’s good.’ commented Kise.

   Yukio’s nose twitched. More people walked in from the kitchen: Yusef and Kieff. Hey were talking and laughing amongst themselves. Sly smiles between them; nudging each other. It was… peculiar.

   ‘Catching a cold, huh Yuki?’ Yusef asked.

   ‘Maybe.’ Yukio pondered and he wiped his arm against his face. He didn’t feel ill.

   ‘Maybe your just getting cold. It’s sure to be dusk soon.’ Kieff said brightly. ‘But don’t you worry, you’ll be toasty and warm soon.’

   ‘So, uh, hey… Yukio, an old schoolmate of ours – remember Connor? – invited us out for a bit of fishing and camping. Mind if we spend the night out? Be back by dawn tomorrow?’ Yusef asked.

   ‘Yeah, I remember Connor. Sounds good, have fun. Pack warm clothes, I guess.’ Yukio said.

   ‘Sweet!’ Kieff exclaimed.

   The two ambled back around to the kitchen and nicked off soon after.

   ‘You don’t need them here?’

   ‘It’s always slow on Thursdays.’ Yukio shrugged. ‘Besides, I’ve got Mitsu if need be… and you.’

   ‘I am not working here!’ Kise replied; reviled.

   ‘I’m sure I could think of a way or two to convince you.’ Yukio’s voice grew husky.

   ‘Shit. You right.’ Kise replied softly; with a blink and a reddening face.

   Yukio smirked smugly.

   Kise had no doubt in his mind that Yukio was referring to sexual favours there. Even the faintest and vaguest promise of a kiss would get Kise to do all sorts of unbearably hard chores around _Old Blue_.

   The night soon unfolded and it was indeed slow on Thursdays. Kise ordered a few drinks here and there. Nothing to get him drunk; just to keep a sweet taste on his tongue. It really was great here: a wonderful atmosphere, a gorgeous building, a lovely barman, reasonable prices, and the best damn liquor Kise had ever tasted. It was like liquid gold: effervescent, beautiful. He had gallivanted all over the world but it all paled in comparison to the tiny and homely, portside tavern known as _Old Blue_. Kise was even so bold as to wager that it was better here than at the legendary _Triton’s Whorehouse_. He’d miss it when it was gone. When he was gone.

   It was a good night; that was, until the smell of smoke got stronger. It was just after midnight. Yukio hadn’t even considered packing up yet. There were a few customers – civilised, paying customers; not pirates or relatives – and they didn’t want to leave just yet. They still had a bit of beer in their glasses. Yukio didn’t care. He still had excess stock.

   ‘You smell that, cousin?’ Mitsuhiro asked; frowning.

   ‘Yeah.’ Yukio replied as his nose twitched.

   ‘Smells close.’ Kise replied.

   ‘Real close.’ Mitsuhiro agreed. ‘Like, not even next acre over close.’

   ‘SHIT!’ Yukio screamed.

   It was a slow burning fire but once they noticed, it became like a bonfire. Smoke, thin and wispy and the lightest grey, drifted from beneath the doors to the kitchen but then, when they noticed it, there was enough power in its flames to burst them open. The flames blackened both sides of the door and quickly ate out the ceiling.

   Patrons scrambled to get out in a hurry. Luckily, there was four or five of them tops. Yukio urged Kise and Mitsuhiro to leave but he remained firmly rooted. His eyes widened in disbelief as he watched strange orange and scarlet flames dance along the ceiling and great, dark grey plumes of smoke spread heavily from the kitchen and to the main area. He was petrified.

   Yukio batted at Kise and Mitsuhiro’s hands as they tried to drag him out from behind the counter. He stared helplessly as the blaze grew in strength. Upstairs, they heard things break and crumble. The ceiling slowly bowed in the centre and the chandelier shattered. The windows broke and walls disintegrated.

   ‘It’s too dangerous, Yukio!’ Mitsuhiro screamed.

   ‘Then leave!’ Yukio shouted back.

   Mitsuhiro trembled. He was drenched in sweat and smoke. He backed away. Kise threw him a desperate look:

   ‘Don’t worry Mitsucchi, I’ll make sure we both get out of here alive. I’ve been in worse situations than this.’ Kise said.

   ‘O-Okay!’ Mitsuhiro shouted and then he bolted for it.

   He ran out the door without hesitation. He had his arms up, protecting his face, and his head down. He got away safely but just as he left, the door crumbled into ash and burnt wood. The exit was blocked. Kise and Yukio were trapped. And if Yukio’s hopeless expression was anything to go by then he didn’t care.

   But, fortunately, Kise more than did.

   He jumped over the counter. At the furthest end, the fire had finally claimed it and with greedy hands, it wanted to eat the rest of it. Kise took a deep breath. In the heat and smoke, such a simple jump left him winded. He and Yukio needed to get out of here fast.

   ‘Please, Yukio, we need to get out of here!’ Kise yelled; above the fire and the flames.

   Yukio turned around and grabbed Kise’s shoulders. Soot and ash rest upon his own. He had a pleading grimace that wrenched Kise’s heart.

   ‘There’s no point, Ryouta! There’s no point if I can’t uphold my mother’s legacy, Ryouta!’

   ‘Yes there is!’ Kise screeched; tears welling up in his eyes even though he felt dry as a desert. ‘You – you’re very being – is your mother’s legacy! You have to live! For her!’

   ‘Her death would be in vain; I am not even a wanted child! I – I was just….’

   ‘If you won’t live for her; then – then live for me, Yukio! I want to see you live happily ever after. You: the grumpy barman with the prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever seen!’ Kise shouted.

   Kise reigned in courage. He broke off from Yukio’s grip on him and reversed it so that he was holding onto Yukio. He came in closer. It was dangerous. A terrible time really. A terrible person to do it with. There really were tears in his eyes even though bright flames engulfed _Old Blue_.

   ‘Live for me… Yukio….’ Kise mumbled.

   Yukio did not flinch. He did not fight it anyway. He accepted it. He allowed it. It must have been the heat causing delirium but Kise could have sworn that Yukio liked it. Encouraged it even.

   With gentle touches, Kise’s fingers caressed the sides of Yukio’s strong jaws. He bent down awkwardly – just a little bit – and placed a tender kiss on Yukio’s lips. They were hot. Too hot to handle but Kise tried. It felt like he was kissing the fire; it burned; it hurt but he did not care. He just…

   It was now or never. Do or die. The penultimate way to convince Yukio that if he could not live on the for the sake of his deceased mother, then he ought to do it for Kise: the drunkard vagabond; a pirate no more for he had no ship and no crew but he still had his infamy and notoriety: a name and a legend that would be remembered for centuries as gold does not rust.

   In the midst of the voracious flame, a cool change came through. A peaceful zephyr that did not exist but cooled them down nonetheless. Their eyes closed. Time slowed. It was just them. In some shred of safety. It was wonderful. The best kiss either of them had ever had even though they were within an inch of their life before being burned horribly to death.

   ‘Please,’ Kise whispered, ‘live for me.'

   ‘Okay.’ Yukio agreed quietly. His hands, larger than Kise’s, travelled up and cupped the tops of Kise’s hands. He held onto him gently and their rhythms combined. Found each other and harmonised.

   Out of the hellish blaze, they walked: hand-in-hand; together. They had their backs to the flames and they were not scared of what laid before them. Yukio reared up and kicked through the blockade. With one, swift blow, he was able to shatter the weakened wood to black as night smithereens.

   Immediately, the night air met them and refreshed them. They stank though and were scared half to death but, at least they were safe. Properly safe. They took a deep breath and tried not to break down.

   _Old Blue_ turned into a beacon of tragedy. Nothing more was sacred. The fire burned brightly and strongly as the sun in the day. It was terrible. There are no words for the despair that consumed Yukio as he could only watch as his mother’s dream burned to the ground. Even the garden was up in flames.

   It was utterly unbearable to watch as columns of dark smoke billowed. It was intolerable to watch as _Old Blue_ was engulfed by crimson and orange flames that were ravenous and feral. One couldn’t even imagine as to how agonised Yukio was.

   Yukio couldn’t tear his eyes away from the destruction of Old Blue no matter how soul crushing it was. Kise closed his eyes; laid his arms over Yukio in half a hug. He kept his head on the nook between Yukio’s neck and shoulders. Anything that might even vaguely comfort him.

   Eventually, they sat down together with their backs to the inferno. Yukio wept into his hands. Kise stroked his back and cooed sweet nothings into his ear. It would be too late when the fire crews arrived; but apparently, they were on their way. That’s why there was a crisp bell ringing constantly in the far, far distance.

   ‘Do you need to talk?’ Kise asked.

   ‘Y-Yeah I do.’ Yukio replied. ‘You deserve the truth… Kise.’

   ‘About what?’ Kise asked; reluctantly not bringing up why Yukio had switched back to using his surname to address him.

   Yukio squirmed. He looked nauseous and then, glanced furtively around. He yanked off his boots; without hesitation. Kise could not believe his eyes. And then, to further complicate what the hell was going on: Yukio took off his bandanna. It was quick to lose itself in the wind; ultimately being drawn to the blaze where it was promptly incinerated.

   ‘What the actual fuck?’ Kise gasped; eyes widened and brows lifting.

   ‘I told you: you deserve to know the truth. My mother sold her soul for _Old Blue_.’ Yukio said simply. ‘You know how Old Blue was impeccably clean all the time?’

   ‘B-Because you, uh, cleaned it? With – with Kieff… and Yusef.’ Kise said. His mind too elsewhere to properly string words as he stared intently at Yukio’s feet.

   ‘We had some good help. Namely, fairies. But they don’t like being called that. The Gentry. The Good People. In exchange for a bit of cream and sugar, those who served my father were happy to serve me.’

   Yukio flexed his feet; if they could be called as such. He had hooves and white furred ankles. Not only that but they were facing the wrong way: like he had grotesquely twisted them without hearing them. Furthermore, in between spikes of his hair, popped up two, equine ears. He was uncomfortably close to being Kise’s idea of demon spawn.

   Yukio screwed up his face. ‘No, that’s not quite right. When one loves another, they don’t sell their soul but close enough.’ He sighed. ‘It’s a lot story, Kise so please listen closely.’

   ‘Yes, sir.’ Kise mumbled.

   Kise listened intently to Yukio’s story. There wasn’t a moment when Kise wasn’t listening. He was enthralled by the story. It was as vivid as a book. It was like a fairy tale: fantastical and romantic.

   Once upon a time, there was a young woman with beautiful blue eyes and silky, black hair. She had an olive complexion and was short but slim. She was considered the most beautiful maiden in the region. Her name was Kasamatsu Kikyo; the daughter of a jockey.

   She aspired to one day owning a quaint and homey tavern by the sea where she could welcome all who traverse the sea; give them a place to eat and sleep. It was her dream. Unfortunately, being a woman from a low-income family; she had no hope of ever fulfilling it.

   That was, until, she met Yukie.

   Yukie was not of this realm. He was one of the Good People: a Fé erie. He was a very powerful and handsome young man. It was a fateful day when he crossed paths with Kikyo. She had been picking lovely, wildflowers by the sea when she caught Yukie’s eye.

   He rose from the sea and his presence in the corporeal realm brought much ordinance: thunder, gales of wind, and all sorts of calamity. Kikyo was not afraid but rather entranced by the white as snow, pristine horse that galloped from the ocean; as though manifesting from the foam.

   She called to him. Not even stopping to think of the warnings. She wasn’t even perturbed when she noticed that this gorgeous horse’s hooves appeared fixed to its ankles backwards.

   Before her eyes, the horse transformed into a human man whose beauty was incomparable to anything else any mortal had ever seen. Tall, strong, handsome: it was unbelievable. The only mar to his appearance was that his feet appeared backwards. Kikyo had no doubt that this man was a kelpie but she was so enchanted by him, she had no heed for caution.

   ‘Hello.’ she said.

   Yukie did not reply. Instead, he drew closer but not close enough to intrude. He extended his hand. His hand hovered over the bouquet Kikyo was picking. The flowers she held turned from a pale, buttery yellow to a blue whose hue rivalled the sky. As she watched her flowers change colour, she did not notice that there was a brilliant blue spark spiralling out and upwards from Yukie’s eyes: The Zone – magic.

   This encounter was not the last between the two. In secret, they would meet and talk. Talk about the little things. The big things. Everything and anything. With all the time, they spent together lounging around, hand in hand it is no wonder that they fell into a deep and gentle love.

   Their love was not one to be talked about. It was secret in the loosest of meanings. It was Kikyo’s despair to burden. It was indecent and unfortunate but it happens. A beautiful woman deserves a beautiful man but she does not deserve the pain of one day falling out of love because she picked the one man who could never fully love her. Everyone thought she was just a game to the kelpie. A fun little game. Unbeknownst to the town, it was nothing like ht. It was true love.

   To commemorate their love, Yukie agreed to grant Kikyo one wish. Kikyo was desperate for many things but she did not want to take Yukie for granted. So, she asked him for one thing: a home in which they could welcome to all. And thus, in a moment of powerful magic, Old Blue was erected unquestioningly.

   It was not polite to question the Good People; hence why no one talked of the man who had stolen Kikyo’s heart. She was as marriageable as a spinster to her people now.

   However, such a wish drained much of Yukie’s magic. It left him weak. Unfortunately, that day spent bare on the long grass on the furthest cliffs under idle clouds would be the last time they saw each other in the flesh. There are many ways to meet the Good People and it was never to last.

   Human life was ephemeral. The Fé erie are easily bored. Kikyo was not heartbroken when she could not tell Yukie that she was pregnant with his Halfling child. It was still an altruistically melancholic moment when she realised she was with child and the child would never have the joys of a father. The father would never have the joys of a son; that he would even be a father at all. Still, Kikyo had a faint hope that somehow – instinctively – her beloved Yukie would somehow know.

   He must have because then Kikyo was visited by a woman. She was blessedly beautiful, hair like spun gold and voluminous curves, but she had an unsightly personality. She was Yukie’s sister: Kifuyu.

   Kikyo did not doubt that. She welcomed Kifuyu into Old Blue even though she did not trust this heinous woman. She had a sly and spiteful smile. She did not know how Yukie aligned – Unseelie or Seelie – but she had reason to believe that his sister was all things cold and wintery and deathlike.

   Kifuyu hovered close to the glass stained windows at the front of Old Blue. She traced over the portrait of Kikyo.

   ‘Yukie… made that. Especially for me.’ Kikyo explained.

   ‘Mm, he did. I can tell.’ Kifuyu mused.

   Her hand grazed over the portrait and it changed to Kifuyu’s own image. Kikyo’s stomach turned. Kifuyu surged forward and grabbed Kikyo by her throat.

   ‘You destroyed my brother!’ she screeched and her true face revealed.

   Kifuyu – when not wrapped up in glamour – was hideous. She was grey skinned with frayed, horse-like ears and a long face coming to a rounded snout with gnashing, blunt teeth. Her hair turned ragged and her nails to claws.

   ‘I-I’m sorry!’ wailed Kikyo.

   ‘You will pay for it!’ Kifuyu snarled.

   ‘I will do anything to apologise.’ Kikyo replied.

   Kifuyu dragged one claw across Kikyo’s engorged belly. She was eight months pregnant. A healthy child was growing in her womb; per the word of doctors. Still, Kikyo feared that her child would suffer all sorts of abominable illnesses and deformities because it came from a union with a Fé erie.

   ‘Pl-Please, be reasonable. Please don’t hurt my baby.’ Kikyo begged; snivelling and tearing.

   A satisfied and evil smile drew across Kifuyu’s face. ‘I won’t. I just want you to look after my own spawn. I shall return in five years and it will be your duty to look after my little darlings. Don’t worry; they will be on their best behaviour for you. Raise them like you would if they were your own.’

   ‘I promise. Please don’t hurt my baby.’

   ‘Oh no.’ Kifuyu said. Her voice drawled from a whisper to a screech: ‘I would never do such a thing. I’ll make sure you sleep in eternity; side by side with that bastard Yukie. How. Dare. He? Abandon me! In favour of you – some bitch mortal!’

   She dragged her claw upwards and traced over Kikyo’s neck. She caressed Kikyo’s face and stroked Kikyo’s plump lips. Kikyo whimpered. Kifuyu placed her claw inside of Kikyo’s mouth. She trembled. Kifuyu pricked her finger on Kikyo’s teeth and bled into her mouth: sealing a slow acting fatal poison inside of Kikyo.

   It didn’t activate at first. It didn’t even activate until a year or two after Yukio was born. But it was there and it was slowly degrading Kikyo’s health. At first, it was little thing. Breathlessness after a short walk, muscle weakness to the point where Kikyo struggled to hang out a load of washing by herself, until it ultimately cumulated to coughing up blood.

   Yukio was eight when Kikyo was on her deathbed. She had a lovely bed by the window where she could see cornflowers up close from the window. The day she passed was a beautiful day: a soft, cool breeze on a summery day with flowers in full bloom burgeoning with beauty.

   Unfortunately, this perfect day to succumb to eternal sleep was marred by the arrival of two, fat and blonde children and their villainous mother.

   And the rest?

   Is history.

   As for the ending…?

   It’s hard to tell as the story isn’t over but with _Old Blue_ burnt, it can only end in heartache and tragedy.

   Kise didn’t know what to say.

   ‘D-Do you think they started the fire?’ Yukio asked breathlessly.

   ‘I don’t know.’ Kise said. _Yes_ , he thought to himself. _But why_?

   The fire crews finally arrived. They attempted to flood Old Blue. They worked hard until dawn and hours later, the flames were quelled. The first cock crew. Yusef and Kieff returned. They were horrified when they did.

   They dropped their things when they got here and rushed back to Yukio.

   ‘What happened?’ they demanded answers.

   ‘Old Blue burned down. Idiots.’ Yukio growled.

  The two stepped back.

   ‘Y-You don’t think… we did this, do you?’ Yusef asked.

   ‘Your bitch mother hated my Ma. I thought you’d be waiting for a day to destroy the last of her. Kiyu couldn’t stand the idea that some mortal woman had charmed her brother. I always thought you two were just waiting for the right moment to pick me and _Old Blue_ off.’

   Yusef and Kieff glared and turned quiet.

   ‘I was right.’ Yukio said.

   He stomped forward and shoved Yusef. Kise grabbed Yukio and tried to pull him away. Yusef just took it.

   ‘That’s what she wanted.’ Kieff admitted quietly.

   ‘But that’s not we want. We genuinely love you, Yukio. You’re our flesh and blood as much as you are with Mitsuhiro.’ Yusef explained.

   ‘I’m sorry I pushed you. I’m just… upset.’ Yukio murmured.

   ‘Anyone would be.’ Kieff said.

   ‘Then what started the fire?’

   The tinkling of bells was soon heard. Yukio, Yusef, and Kieff recoiled back. Soon, stomps followed with every jingle. Maddie soon arrived and she almost drowned herself in tears when she saw how little remained of Old Blue.

   ‘I’m too late.’ she mourned. ‘I’m so sorry.’ She told Yukio.

   ‘There’s nothing you could have done.’ Kise said.

   ‘Gods be damned!’ she cursed. ‘There was something I could have done Kise. I – I knew Old Blue was going to be burnt.’

   ‘What?!’ Yukio exclaimed.

   ‘A few days ago; when Kise and I were still in Pelk. I had a meeting with one of the government officials – one of the few who still have some brains in their noggin. In exchange for a mystic woman’s blessing on his, er, fertility issues he gave me some information. He told me that if there was resistance, then taverns would be burnt. In conjunction, I had a vision warning me of fire. I have reason to believe that the man with the name of ashes set the fire.’ Maddie reluctantly explained all whilst blaming herself.

   ‘And who would that be?’ Kieff asked.

   ‘Ashide.’ Maddie said.

   ‘Who’ Kise piped up.

   Maddie turned on her heel and stomped on Kise’s foot.

   ‘The man you had a tousle with at Taka’s, you fool!’ she shouted.

   ‘So, it’s my fault then.’ Kise said. His voice soured as he spoke.

   ‘No one here is to be blamed. There’s a lot going on right now. We’re all equal at fault but we’re all equal in that we’re not at fault.’ Yukio decided.

   A fireman approached. He put his hard hat over his heart.

   ‘Good to see you all. Don’t mind me interrupting, but,’ he said, ‘my condolences, Kasamatsu. I’ll miss this waterhole dearly. But, it’s safe to approach. You can scrounge up what’s left.’

   ‘Thanks.’ Yukio mumbled.

   The fireman nodded and left. Yukio turned around and his stomach lurched. He couldn’t bear it but Kise held him steady. Maddie, Mitsuhiro, Kieff, and Yusef were also there. Ready to help as needed. Together, they strode forth towards the charred remains of their beloved Old Blue.

   It was a black and grey skeleton. All the kitchen was gone. A few boxy frames remained but it would seem the slightest breeze would push them over. The upstairs rooms had turned to nothingness. The stairs led to heaven now and the seventh one up was mostly gone. Everything was indescribably as it was all ashy, black mush. Everything but the strained glass window.

   It was unbelievable. Like moths to a flame, the six were drawn to it. The window was miraculously untouched and caught he morning light. It gleamed like a mother’s hope. It was bright and warm. The depiction changed. No longer did a blonde woman with insect-like wings danced in the middle of a meadow. Now, a black-haired woman in a blue dress in picked flowers – an array of blue and yellow – upon a cliff. It was gorgeous. It was Kikyo.

   ‘I sense magic coming from that window.’ Maddie said.

   ‘But who’s?’ Kieff asked.

   ‘I don’t know but I would like to believe it’s Kikyo’s, may the gods bless her soul.’ Maddie said.

   Kise’s fingers interwove with Yukio’s. ‘What are you going to do now, Yukio?’

   ‘I – I don’t know.’ Yukio said. He gripped onto Kise’s hand tightly.

   ‘There’s nothing but you keeping me here.’ Kise said.

   ‘I know.’ Yukio said.

   He looked up and valiantly met Kise’s eyes.

   ‘I don’t have much tying me here either.’ Yukio confessed. ‘I can’t believe I’m saying this but I missed you Ki- Ryouta. I missed you Ryouta. I think I’m in love with you.’

   ‘I am in love with you also.’ Kise said.

   ‘Good. Good…’ Yukio said. He couldn’t contain a smile or the blush that bloomed in his cheeks; turning them to roses.

   He nudged Mitsuhiro. ‘I don’t think a lot of us have a lot keeping us here. Same for him. Maybe even Moriyama. Do you… Can I…?’

   ‘I would be honoured to serve under your crew, Captain Kasamatsu Yukio.’ Kise said.

   ‘Wh-What? Me? Captain?’ Yukio sputtered.

   Mitsuhiro turned around quickly. ‘I second that motion!’ he yelled excitedly. ‘I wanna be a pirate too!’

   ‘Knew it.’ Yukio muttered under his breath.

   ‘Well, its decided this. This tragedy marks the beginning of a new pirate crew. And it shall be led by you.’ Kise said.

   ‘Alright then. But you gotta be vice-captain then.’ bartered Yukio.

   ‘I now pronounce you captain and vice-captain.’ Kieff giggled.

   ‘Do you two want to come along as well?’ Yukio asked.

   ‘No, we’ve had enough time in this land for a bit. We’ll just… hang around here.’ Yusef rambled.

   Yukio took a breath. He wasn’t ready to move on. Not by a long shot. But he was willing to try. Even if it was too soon. He lifted his head and let the morning chorus of birds herald his next announcement.

   ‘We raid Mitsu’s house for what’s left of his wine. Kidnap Moriyama at dusk tonight. We leave by midnight on the first ship we see – I mean steal. Then, we’ll have something to drink and have a bit of fun. Wind up at good ol' Triton's Whorehouse where we'll have a magnificent party. As pirates.’

   ‘As pirates!’ Mitsuhiro agreed.

   Kise swung his arm around Yukio’s waist and pulled him to a slight dip. He came in for a kiss but whispered huskily unto the side of Yukio’s warm, darkly coloured neck.

   ‘As pirates.’ he agreed with a long and sloppy kiss.

   It turns out, the tale of Yukie and Kikyo could end happily: even if Kikyo’s legacy had turned to cinders and infamy. It wasn’t a tragedy. It was a new beginning. Perhaps his parents’ story had ended long before Old Blue burnt. Still, a beginning was a new beginning. And Yukio sensed there was a long story ahead of him and his crew. It’d be hard but he looked forward to it even if he did have to leave with a heavy heart.

   The end, until next water time….

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone cares but this is a super important instalment in the series as it explains the magic system used in ALL of the fics at one point or another as well as the social-political climate and some titbits about the history which lead to the current social-political landscape that features as part of this very elaborate universe I'm concocting.


End file.
